Breaking The Boundaries
by Dark-Angel-XX
Summary: There is usually a boundary in relation to how friends can interact with one another. When Yamato decides to spontaneously break the boundary, Taichi is unable to grasp the newly added rules, nor his friend's true motive.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking the Boundaries

Summary: There is usually a boundary in relation to how friends can interact with one another. When Yamato decides to spontaneously break the boundary, Taichi is unable to grasp the newly added rules, nor his friend's true motive.

_D-Angel:_ 'Silence the fans by posting up new stories', that's what I say!  
Yes, I know I should probably be attempting to work on my current stories... But this is a little something I started a year or so ago, and I recently decided to continue this since it is something I enjoy writing when I take a break from my University work. I did promise a few new things too, so yeah... I guess this is one of them! It's typical Darky style; angsty, smexy and should amuse the yaoi lovers ;)

Read forth and see for yourselves....

Rating: **M**

Warnings: Sexual language/activities

xoxoxox

Chapter 1

xoxoxox

I was tied to the bed with my best friend fucking me. That's right, _fucking_ me. Not a trace of love, just an act to feed his greed to an addiction I couldn't quite grasp. Yet, honestly, I loved every second of it.

Obviously things had been normal between us at one point; or at least, easier to understand.

Everything changed the day he walked in on me…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When a friend catches you 'pleasuring' yourself, you would think they would dart out the room before you notice they're there, or to at least mutter sorry, or laugh, or just do something that you would expect your best friend to do! You wouldn't expect them to lend you a helping hand.

I didn't even notice the door opening, I thought I'd locked it, ugh, come to think of it my mum could have walked in on me. Well yeah, I was actually close to climaxing, and then I felt a hand land on my shoulder.

"What the fuck?" I cried, my hands instantly moving away from my lower region as a figure joined me on the bed. Apart from my football shirt I was completely naked, so I instantly grabbed a pillow and went to cover myself up.

"Don't torture yourself just because I've arrived," Yamato's voice sighed as he prevented me from veiling my nakedness by placing a hand on my thigh. I froze instantly and the pillow fell out my hands before it bounced lamely onto the floor. My mouth widened as an odd glimmer appeared in his dark cobalt eyes, before his hand slid towards my private area.

"Matt? What the…?" My cheeks blushed red and a repressed sigh escaped from the depths of my throat. I wasn't sure what to do, or what to say- even my thoughts were disorientated. I'd known Yamato Ishida since I was six or seven, ten whole years had passed since we had declared we'd be 'best friends forever'. Nothing had torn us apart, including girlfriends, nor the fights we sometimes had when we couldn't agree on something, or when we pissed each other off.

People had joked in the past that we would make a brilliant couple- but we never pretended to 'gay it up' in front of them as attempt to gross them out.

"I prefer pussy to be honest," was Yamato's usual response. I knew he wasn't a virgin- he had first had sex three months before his sixteenth birthday. I was jealous, since he was younger than me, but I lost mine a month after his. Still, I disliked how he appeared to be more sexually experienced than me…

I suddenly snapped out from my train of thoughts as Yamato increased the pace of his wrist. I realized that I could not hold back for any longer- I had been on the verge of exploding before he had even set foot into my room, so I was unable to do anything but give into the waves of pleasure that were crashing over me. I had to turn my head away in shame as my orgasm reached its peak; I knew that Yamato was looking at me with an odd smile on his face. I gently moaned as my warm seed coated his hand, before I felt my face flush with even more embarrassment. What made matters worse was that he didn't let go straight away.

"Content?" He asked while giving my deflating manhood a small squeeze. Another sigh escaped from my lips and I quickly shut my eyes, unable to even look at him. I felt a little less uneasy when he moved his hand away from me. I opened my eyes and gawped as I watched him lick my sticky liquid off from his hand, like a cat hungry for milk.

"Matt, are you… gay?" The words regrettably escaped from my mouth once he had cleaned his hand. I expected him to punch me in the face, so I was shocked when he suddenly leant closer to me, his warm breath now panting heavily against my neck.

"I just had to finish you off. I know how frustrating it is when you're so close, but something prevents you from going all the way," he responded in a slight whisper while he traced a finger along my naked thigh. I shivered while I half shut my eyes and recalled the intense orgasm he had given me. There was no guilt, just embarrassment.

"Yamato…" I said his name flatly- it was apparent I had no intention of finishing my sentence. He climbed off the bed and walked towards my wardrobe and started rifling around inside. While he nosed through my clothes, I recovered my underwear from the floor and slipped them back on.

"Can I borrow this?" Yamato asked as he held up a silk black shirt.

"Erm, sure, but why?" I questioned.

"I've got a date with Mayumi tonight," Yamato announced while I tugged my jeans up.

"Your new girlfriend?"

"Not really," he replied, which meant he only had the intention of getting into bed with her. He had the reputation of being a bit of a heartbreaker; I always wondered why girls were mad enough to throw themselves at him knowing he would only hurt them.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Yamato said as he opened my room door before he turned his head to the side and glanced at me. His blonde fringe fell across one of his eyes, although he didn't bother to brush it back.

He left- and things were never quite the same after that.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

D-Angel: A tad short perhaps, but I'm growing quite fond of short chapters packed with what is necessary :) And yes, I am full of filthy ideas. Hope you guys enjoyed and look forward to where I hope to take this in the next few chapters... If I plan to continue this (it's in a grey area right now).  
Review if you feel the need :)

See ya next chapter!

* * *

D-Angel  
06/11/08


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking the Boundaries

Summary: There is usually a boundary in relation to how friends can interact with one another. When Yamato decides to spontaneously break the boundary, Taichi is unable to grasp the newly added rules, nor his friend's true motive.

D-Angel: Hallos. Look what I managed to conjure up during writing various essays and stories for University. This has to be one of the longest chapters I've written in a long while, for any of my stories, heh.  
Not much else to say, so please read on!

Rating: **M**

Warnings: Sexual language/activities

*~*~*~*

Chapter 2

*~*~*~*

He was useless at the best of times. I shook my head as the monotone dial tone beeped into my ear. I disconnected the call and slipped my phone into my pocket. I was bored and wanted to see if Yamato was up for a trip into town. Things between us were fine, but it was difficult not to blush whenever he looked me in the eyes and smiled, knowingly.

I left my apartment and strolled across the walkway with a hand in my jeans' pocket, heading to the floor above where Yamato lived. Using the spare key he had given me a few years ago, I entered his silent apartment. I yelled his name as I took off my trainers. I received no response, so I shouted his name a couple more times as I stepped into the living room and strolled over to the sofa. After several more seconds of silence I assumed he either was not in or was asleep in his room.

Gazing over at his bedroom door, I noticed that it was slightly open so I decided to venture over. I stepped into Yamato's dimly lit room, wondering why he hadn't answered to my calls when he was clearly in the apartment.

A hand suddenly pushed itself against my mouth, while an arm wrapped tightly around my waist. It was Yamato. My eyes widened in shock and I instantly tried to struggle free, but he was actually a lot stronger than me. He started to pull me across the room.

"Let's experiment," he said in a whisper, then pushed me onto the bed. I was hapless; he knew how to keep me pinned down. There was no point screaming out or calling for help, there was no one in the apartment that could hear, and Yamato's next door neighbours did not even complain when he played his rock music at full blast in the early hours of the morning.

Yamato tied my hands behind my back with what I guessed, judging by the silky material, was his school tie. I blushed and gasped loudly when he suddenly yanked down my jeans, along with my underwear. I heard him chuckle, amused to see that my penis was erect. He must have thought I was gay for getting aroused in such a situation, but I honestly didn't understand why my body was responding that way. I was certain I preferred girls; their soft skin, pert breasts, the moist heat between their slender thighs…

Yamato climbed off me, but ordered me to stay put. There wasn't much I could do with my hands tied together however, so I knew it was rather pointless to stand up and try and escape. I was also admittedly curious as to what Yamato wanted to do with me. I chewed on my lower lip as I heard Yamato lock the door. He clearly did not want to take any risks. Sensible, unlike me.

I shut my eyes tightly and attempted to ignore the annoying ache between my legs, even though Yamato had sat down onto the bed once again. He pinned my arms back, so they were above my head before he slid on top of me and ran a hand down the side of my body, until it curved inwards, towards my erection. His fingers brushed against it deliberately before he suddenly grasped it. An unwanted gasp fell from my lips. He smirked before he leant towards me and skimmed his mouth lightly against my nipples.

"Ever since I saw your face when you came, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," Yamato breathed as he ran a hand up and down my length. He moved his lips down and swept them against my navel, causing my hips to buck. I immediately bit down on my tongue as his mouth closed around the head of my erection, trying my hardest not to sigh out in bliss. What he was doing- what _we _were doing was so very wrong. I was curious as to if Yamato would have ambushed me like this in his room regardless of walking in on me masturbating the other day.

It was hard to think clearly with his tongue snaking around the head of my member, while one of his hands pumped up and down my shaft in a steady rhythm. I came suddenly, unable to give him any warning. Yamato pulled back after swallowing my seed and ran his tongue across his soft lips. Then he leant forward.

"I hope you enjoyed," Yamato whispered in my ear. I shuddered.

He untied my wrists and placed my jeans and underwear on the bed next to me. I remained resting on my back while I watched him iron down his shirt and trousers in front of his full-length mirror.

"Mayumi's coming round in a bit," Yamato hinted. It was his polite way of saying 'fuck off'.

I sat up and wiggled back into my lower garments while Yamato checked out his reflection in the mirror.

"She's a good shag," Yamato admitted as he ran his fingers through his golden hair, "best I've had in a while."

My stomach churned at the thought of Yamato tying up this Megumi girl and having his wicked way. I wondered if he ever wanted to do the same to me…

Yamato gazed over at his phone, which had started to vibrate harshly against the surface of his bedside cabinet. He was quick to pick it up and answer the call.

"Hey baby. Yeah I'll come let you in, just give me a moment." Yamato hit the disconnect call button and turned to face me. I had always been quite envious of his pretty boy looks, and how he always managed to attract all the hot, athletic girls. I had often just ended up with the girls he had flat out rejected.

Yamato approached the door, where I was stood, with an amused smile playing on his lips as his hand hovered above the lock.

"We really need to find you a girl."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Her long hair tickled my bare chest and the stench of her perfume was enough to make me gag while she moaned on top of me. I had Yamato to thank for this. Her name was Mai, I think; not as if it mattered. She was a friend of a friend that Yamato knew, and wanted a bit of sex. That was why she was wiggling about on top of me while I tried to act enthusiastic by making the occasional groan while running my hands up and down her silky smooth skin.

I came a few minutes before her, but I managed to keep things going until a final cry escaped from her rosy red lips. She was rather loud, but I didn't mind. She eventually rolled off me and snuggled up to me. I tugged off my condom and dumped it into the bin besides my bed.

"You're good, Yagami-san," Mai giggled while I gazed up blankly at the ceiling. I didn't have to heart to tell her to leave, not like Yamato. He had literally kicked girls out from his bed before, after getting what he wanted.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," I announced after an appropriate amount of silence. I grabbed my mobile as I hopped off the bed and tugged on a pair of jeans that were by the door.

My sister, Hikari, was sat on the sofa watching television with my dad. They both peered at me as I ventured towards the bathroom. I knew it was likely they had heard everything coming from my bedroom. What else did they expect a sixteen year old boy to do with a girl in his room? Play chess?

After having a pee and cleaning myself up, I quickly text Yamato just to let him know that everything had gone well. My phone started ringing almost immediately after I had sent him the text.

"Hey."

"Hey, she still with you?"

It was Yamato. I perched myself on the toilet seat.

"Nah. Well actually, I'm in the bathroom."

I heard Yamato groan.

"She's clingy, I'd get rid of her as soon as you can."

Well, that was easier said than done. My sister was always chatty with the girls I brought home, always thinking, for some reason that I would end up marrying one of them. I was too young to even contemplate a _serious _relationship, let alone marriage.

"Oh, one more thing; wanna come to a gig tomorrow with me?" Yamato's voice vibrated into my ear.

"A gig? Sure, sounds good."

"Come to mine tomorrow at seven."

"Ok."

He hung up. I slid my phone into my trouser's pocket and left the bathroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As always Yamato had outdone me. There he stood with a hand on his hip dressed in a black long sleeved t-shirt with a crinkled short sleeved white shirt thrown on top, black skinny jeans held up with a studded belt, and a pair of black and white chequered trainers. It didn't stop there; his blonde fringe was gelled to the side, placing an emphasis on his eyes which were smudged with black eyeliner.

I slightly regretted just throwing on a relatively rock-like t-shirt I found in the back of my clothes cupboard, and just keeping on the same tatty jeans and trainers I had worn all day. Yamato sighed when he saw me.

"Lets sort you out," Yamato tugged open his beside drawer and rifled through the contents inside; several condoms, a pair of handcuffs and a bottle of lubricant, to name a few. He eventually pulled out an eyeliner pencil.

"No way," I groaned as he told me to sit on the bed, "I'm not wearing make up."

Yamato arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really, so, you'll let me tie you up, but you won't let me put some make-up?"

I started blushing while butterflies danced in the pit of my stomach. It was the first time he had mentioned _that _since it had happened. It had been almost two weeks ago too.

Without wanting to unearth certain memories any further, I let him blacken the rims of my eyes with his kohl pencil and admittedly he did a very good job.

"As for the clothing…." Yamato trailed off as he studied me up and down, shaking his head.

In the end, he allowed me to keep the t-shirt I had on, but in return I had to change into a pair of his skinny jeans which were _way _too small and drew emphasis on almost everything below my waist and above my knees. I felt quite uncomfortable, but I knew I wouldn't mind so much after a couple of drinks.

The venue we went to, or The Midnight Hour as it was called, was a dump of a pub-club underage teenagers went to get wasted, get high, and to look for sex. Yamato often went for the latter. Just minutes after setting foot into the venue, he shimmied over to a group of girls who were about our age, perhaps a bit younger. I followed and allowed him to do most the talking to begin with.

"We're about to head to the bar, do you ladies want anything?" Yamato asked. This point was often the moment of truth; they would either fall for the bait, then hang around with us for most the night, or they would reject the offer. The latter rarely happened, however, whenever I was with Yamato.

One of the girls in the group took a shine to Yamato. Her black hair was long and curly and she was dressed in nothing more than a tight black corset, and the shortest tartan skirt I had ever seen, accompanied by black hold ups and high heels. She licked her lips while Yamato leant in towards her and brushed a hand across her cheek.

It's wasn't long before he was kissing her while they occasionally whispered into each other's ears. I placed my empty beer bottle onto the side and made small talk with the other girls.

"Your friend is such a hottie," a brunette in a tight Lolita style dress, complete with frills, admitted as she watched Yamato slide a hand underneath the curly haired girl's skirt.

"Oh Kiki, don't be so mean," a tall girl with straight black hair and a droopy side fringe grabbed onto my arm, "he's a cutie too."

I disliked girls that were too easy, yet with Yamato they seemed to be the only ones I ever got with. I glanced back over in his direction, surprised to notice that the girl he was with was heading towards the doorway. Yamato caught my eye and gestured for me to come over.

"I'll be back in a second," Yamato winked, "she wants a quicky."

There were lots of spots around the venue where you could get away with all sorts, according to Yamato. I did not doubt him; I had seen it for myself on several occasions.

"Want a condom?" I asked Yamato quietly while the pretty girl stood by the doorway, pouting her lips.

"Nah, she's on the pill," Yamato smirked before he walked off and placed an arm around the girl. I sighed as they disappeared out of the room.

"It must suck, being the friend who only gets second pickings," the tall girl cooed as she rested her hand on my shoulder. I nodded. I was not keen on sympathy sex though, so I quickly said I was going to head to the bar for a drink. I was glad that they didn't follow, but annoyed that Yamato had just gone off and left me by myself to have shag.

The bartender placed my bottle of beer onto the bar. I watched as the bubbles fizzed up and felt my stomach sink. Despite the amount of times Yamato had done this to me, it still made me feel like shit.

I tried to stop frowning as I handed the bartender my money then raised the bottle neck up to my mouth. I felt nothing as the cold liquid slid down my throat, and cringed at the bitter aftertaste it left. I hated beer, but it was cheap and easy for me to get drunk on. I was about to sit down by an empty seat by the bar, when I noticed Yamato had materialized by my side, although the girl from before was no longer attached to his hip.

"Turns out she lied," Yamato groaned as he snatched my drink from me, "she was fifteen, _and _a virgin. Freaked out and started crying when I was about to do her."

Yamato downed almost half my beer in one gulp before handing it back to me.

"Too bad," I said dryly.

We left the venue, after having a few more drinks, and headed back to his.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As soon as we stepped into his apartment Yamato ordered me to strip, as if it was the norm. I was in the middle of taking off my shoes, so I stopped and stared at him wondering if he was actually being serious, or whether he was drunk enough to think I was a girl.

Yamato broke eye contact suddenly and kicked off his own shoes.

"My room," Yamato instructed, he grabbed me by the wrist and forced me to follow him into his bedroom. He locked the door then turned to face me with a hungry glimmer present in his eyes before he herded me onto his bed.

Before long I was naked, and Yamato's tongue was trailing lazily across my belly button. My arms remained limp by my side, fighting the urge to reach over and run my fingers through his hair, instead of just smacking him across his jaw. My body started to respond to his lips tracing across my thighs, predicting what was coming next (pun not intended). I was surprised when he decided to slide up the bed, so he was level with me. For a minute, it looked like he was about to kiss me, our lips were centimetres apart. He grasped my wrist instead.

"Touch me," he purred. He led my hand down to the impressive bulge in his trousers. My cheeks started to burn bright red, and I automatically snatched my hand back. Yamato didn't really seem too offended. He just wiggled out of his jeans and quickly threw his shirts onto the floor before he sprawled his body out across the bed. His impressive erection was pointing sky high, it was no wonder all the girls wanted to get with him. I must have looked for a little too long. Yamato grabbed my hand again and placed it on his penis and told me, once again, to touch him.

"Don't look," he instructed. It was a strange request especially with my hand gripping his warmth, but I decided to go with the flow. He kept his hand wrapped around my own as I slid it up and down his shaft. My heart drummed furiously against my chest every time he made a small groan. It was dangerous; we were now toying with more than just our friendship.

It took me a few minutes to realize that Yamato had moved his hand away and that I was the one in control. I continued to rub him, while my other hand daringly cupped his balls. I knew he would have punched me or pushed me away if he hadn't been as drunk, but the regret hit him several moments after his wetness dribbled down my hand and covered his stomach. Yamato asked me to pass him his t-shirt, which he used to clean himself up before throwing it across the room.

"There's a spare blanket under my bed," Yamato yawned as he rolled over so his back was facing me, "you can sleep on the sofa tonight."

The cold tone in his voice sent a tingle down my spine. What an asshole. I had stupidly left my keys at home after worrying I was going to lose them while I was out (it had happened before). I had to opt for Yamato's sofa, there was no way any of my family would be awake at 4am.

Stretching out as best I could on the sofa, dressed in my t-shirt and underwear, I shut my eyes and tried to wipe everything from mind.

I didn't sleep a wink that night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

D-Angel: Matt's such a meany, but I could imagine treating Tai like that.

Not too sure where to go from here, obviously I have ideas, but I need a little something more than Matt just doing things with Tai when he pleases, before throwing him aside. Some conflict would be good me thinks, so I'll work along that path, lol.  
Next chapter, hmm, can't say when it'll be up yet, keep checking my profile because I'll post up a date at some point (same with all my other stories).  
Thanks for reading, review if you wish.

See ya soon!

P.s. Sorry for any mistakes, grammatical, spelling or otherwise; I mostly write when I'm tired, lol.

* * *

D-Angel

12/01/09


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking the Boundaries

Summary: There is usually a boundary in relation to how friends can interact with one another. When Yamato decides to spontaneously break the boundary, Taichi is unable to grasp the newly added rules, nor his friend's true motive.

D-Angel: Hey, hey, hope everyone's ok! I managed to write this bad boy in less than a week (after almost five months of not touching this story at all). Not really much else for me to say right now, so just read on and enjoy!

Rating: **M**

Warnings: Sexual language/activities

* * *

*~*~*~*

Chapter 3

*~*~*~*

I was rubbish at ignoring people. Just four days later I found myself bored and dragging my feet back towards Yamato's door. A glutton for punishment, but he was my best friend and so didn't mind me hanging about and stealing his food. I squinted as the sunlight burnt into my retinas, feeling glad when I darted out of the sun's reach as I made my way up the steep apartment block steps. However much the sun irritated me, it was a perfect summer's day.

"Bastard! I _never_ want to see you again!" A harmonious voice yelled. I knew before I even reached the top of the staircase that it had come from Yamato's flat. Still, I ran the rest of the way, just in time to catch the best part of the drama. Mayumi, dressed in a black and white striped summer dress, was at the doorway desperately trying to do up her shoes. Yamato was stood over her with his arms folded across his bare chest.

"Your loss, sweetheart," Yamato said in a smoky voice.

"Jerk!" Mayumi spat. She turned away from Yamato and pushed past me before she ran off awkwardly in her four inch stilettos. Yamato chuckled under his breath and ran his fingers through his tousled post-sex hair. I frowned and stepped past him and tugged off my shoes as Yamato shut the door.

We wandered into the kitchen where Yamato opened a can of beer - which was on the counter- and took a generous gulp before wiping the beer bubbles away from his upper lip with the back of his wrist.

"Another broken heart? Casanova would be jealous," I smirked as I watched him bend over to grab another can of beer from the fridge.

"I need variety, Chi," Yamato explained as stood up and cracked open the second can of beer, which he handed to me. If variety meant shagging the entirety of hot girls in Odaiba between fifteen and twenty years old, he was well on track.

"Mayumi was great in bed, but then she said the 'l' word."

"Err, love? What's wrong with that?"

Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't I taught you anything about girls?"

"Very little."

He punched me on the shoulder and we both shared a small laugh.

I followed Yamato into the living room, where I crashed down on the sofa gripping onto my beer tightly, knowing I would be clumsy enough to spill it everywhere. Yamato elegantly flopped down by my side and guzzled down several more mouthfuls of beer. I tried to keep up with him, but I shortly gave up.

"I warn most girls not to fall for me," Yamato rested a hand against his forehead after he finished his can of beer; "I never thought Mayumi would though."

"Well, if the sex was _that_ incredible I'm not really surprised," I teased, expecting him to laugh alongside me. However, Yamato was gazing at me, his pupils dilated while his lips were slightly parted. I recognised that look. Lust. I could feel his breath against my cheek. It was moistly warm. I shut my eyes and gnawed on my bottom lip as his fingertips brushed against my arm. I felt somewhat intoxicated despite I had only taken a few sips from my drink. The heavy weight of anxiety lifted from my chest as Yamato abruptly jumped to his feet and took a deep breath in. He had awful self-control.

"Fancy going out somewhere tonight?"

My eyes were still shut but I sensed he wasn't looking at me, so it didn't matter. I knew he hoped for both of us to get drunk enough as an excuse to get me to pleasure him, or vice versa. However, I didn't want to be a puppet to his strange games anymore.

"Nah, I can't afford it." I opened my eyes; Yamato was still not looking at me, more so at his own reflection in the mirror by the lobby. There was a small pause of silence, long enough for me to hear two small drips fall from the tap in the kitchen.

"Suit yourself," Yamato half-huffed before he disappeared into his bedroom, with the landline phone grasped in one of his hands. I frowned. I'd expected Yamato to put up some sort of persuasive fight, or call me a 'buzz kill' like the first time I refused to smoke a cigarette. It proved how much of a dick he had morphed into after discovering sex and booze. Our relationship had been pretty simple back then; playing football at the park during the day, slumping in front of the television playing computer games in the evenings.

Yamato emerged from his bedroom several minutes later, a huge grin on his face which could only suggest he had found people to replace me for one night.

"I'm tagging along with Samu tonight; he's hitting the town for pure and utter drunken carnage! We're gonna get proper mashed!" Yamato smirked as he trotted back over to the sofa, where I was no longer sitting.

"Have fun with that."

I was out the door before he could say anything else.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was several minutes past midnight and I was perfectly wrapped up in bed, content that I had managed to get an early night for once, when my Dad burst into my room. He flicked my light on, making me groan and retreat under my covers. I didn't care if there had been fire, or even a nuclear explosion, I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Taichi, Yamato's been hurt!"

The urgency in my Dad's voice instantly woke me up. My heart hammered against my chest when I absorbed what he had just said. Leaping out from the warmth of my bed, I grabbed and pulled on the t-shirt hung over the chair to my desk, then hurried out the room, almost at the speed of light.

I expected blood, lost limbs, I wasn't sure why. However, Yamato was sat on one of dining room table's chairs; his right eye was partly shut because of the freshly colourful bruise circled underneath it. My Mum was dabbing antiseptic cream onto the cuts on his face and neck while he squeezed his hands into tight fists, as he tried to prevent his blue eyes from watering. Although I felt sorry for him, I couldn't help but think that this was karmas way of telling him to clean up his act, or at least _try_.

"What happened?" I asked as I perched myself on the table. My Mum shot me a disapproving look, but I knew she wouldn't tell me off for sitting on the table at a time like this.

"I got jumped by some thugs on my way home," Yamato explained in an unusually quiet voice, the one he used when he was feeling hurt or vulnerable.

"They stole his phone, his wallet, everything he had, poor lamb," my Mum sighed as she continued to clean his injuries. Yamato thanked her when she was done then slowly stood up, wobbling evidently. Of course he'd been out drinking; I didn't want to think about how drunk he actually was. If anything, however, the attack had probably sobered him up enough to control his balance and speech to a certain extent.

I still had to support Yamato as we walked to my bedroom. Since Yamato had lost his keys and his dad was on a night-shoot for some amateur Z-grade horror film, Yamato had to stay over at mine. My Mum insisted I shared my bed with him, and there was no point arguing with her expressing my worry that my best friend was going to inappropriately grope me.

Feeling slightly nauseous I crawled into my bed and Yamato crashed down beside me. A restless silence wrapped around us like a bubble. I didn't know what to say, I never was the sympathetic type, yet I felt protective over Yamato and furious he'd been hurt by someone who wasn't me. I just wanted to hold him tightly, not caring how 'gay' it would have made me.

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd come out with me," Yamato sulked as he rolled over to face me. I sneered in the darkness and turned away from him, only to start panicking as his arms embraced me from behind. To my relief and confusion, his hands didn't slide down south; he kept them pressed against my stomach until I was convinced he had fallen asleep. After that I wiggled out from his arms and placed a pillow between us as a rather pathetic barrier, but I thought it would do the trick for the time being.

I fell asleep eventually, but woke up when I felt warm hands sliding underneath my baggy t-shirt. Instinctively I tried to squirm away to the opposite end of the bed, but one of Yamato's hands clamped over my mouth while the other stayed wrapped around my body, pinning my arms back as he caressed my stomach.

"Stop it!" I attempted to muffle through his hand, knowing all too well he could understand me and realised I didn't want him touching me in such a way. By itself, my attempt to break free was enough evidence that I felt uncomfortable. Somehow he took this as me being excited and suddenly yanked down my underwear. I could feel my arousal before he did.

"You say stop, but your cock says otherwise," Yamato purred into my ear as my body continued to convulse in anger and humiliation. Unbelievable, he was injured and I had allowed him to share my bed yet still he couldn't keep his hands to himself. He was still pretty drunk, his head probably still felt hazy from the beating he received. What made things worse was that my body was betraying me.

Yamato removed his hand from my mouth and started to toy with my nipples. Almost as if he had predicted it, a small gasp fell from my lips.

"See, you _want_ this."

"Screw you; I _refuse _to be anything like those slutty girls you use!" I growled silently, concerned I'd wake up my parents or Hikari. My body was trembling dramatically, I couldn't hold back for much longer.

"Don't worry, Chi," Yamato breathed heavily as he increased the pace, "You're worth ten times more than them."

Two seconds later, I came over his hand.

"I wish you'd let me see that face again," I shivered as he continued to rub my shaft.

"Go to sleep," I almost pleaded.

"Oh, I'm not done," Yamato smiled before he spun me onto my front and climbed on top of me, straddling me with his legs. Despite being tall and skinny, Yamato was pretty heavy. I assumed his increase in muscle bulk was from working out at the gym with me over the past few months.

"What the hell are you..."

My question was answered as he slid a finger into my tight lower entrance. Instinctively my upper body arched up and my hands tried to push me up, in an attempt to overpower Yamato.

"Get the fuck off!" I hissed. Yamato placed his other hand on my upper back and effortlessly pushed me back down. I winced as he tried to slide another finger into my ass. I bucked wildly, using every ounce of leg strength I had to kick him off me. It worked. Yamato fell from the bed, taking the covers with him. He grunted in shock. I peered over the bed and was able to make out his angered features in the dark.

"Nice," Yamato said before he unsteadily stood to his feet, holding the covers in his arms. He threw them onto my half-naked body. I wiggled back into my underwear then wrapped the covers around me.

"I'm gonna go sleep on the sofa," he announced as he gazed down at me.

"Spare blanket's in the airing closet."

"Thanks," he retorted in a dry tone. He never quite made it, but was lucky when he did fall forwards and pass out, it was on my bed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was the evening, and I was hanging about on the concrete common at the base of Heighten View Terrance. Just me and my football. I was happy.

"Hey, Chi."

Even though he was standing a few feet away from me, I chose to ignore him by kicking my ball up against the wall, again and again.

"I'm sorry," Yamato spoke with some sorrow, but mostly reluctance, "I was drunk."

"Yeah, I know," I said sharply as I kicked my football up against the wall again. I gazed down and watched it roll back to my feet before I nudged it with my toes and kicked it up into my hands. I turned to Yamato. The swelling around his eye had decreased since the last time I had seen him, it no longer looked like he was squinting, or winking. All that was left was a light purple bruise and barely visible cuts across his face.

"You look better," I complimented. Yamato muttered thanks then continued to awkwardly gaze at me. I ran my fingers against my muddy football realising that it was in dire need of cleaning. I arched an eyebrow knowing all too well that nothing else would be said unless I either, a, read his mind, or b, asked him.

"What's on your mind?" I sighed.

Yamato didn't reply straight away, and I wasn't sure if he wanted me to start guessing. Despite knowing each since we were kids, we had not formed that telepathic bond like most long-term friends, or twins, do, so I hoped Yamato realised that the ball was resting in his court.

A light breeze rolled by while I waited for a response, wondering if he was even switched on anymore. I was about to walk away, until he cleared his throat and made his announcement.

"Just wondering, can we still do things?"

I knew what he meant by _things_.

"No."

Yamato pouted, his bottom lip jutting out while he widened his eyes. He often gave me that look when he wanted to steal my last piece of chocolate.

"Not sex, just sexual things."

"Yamato..."

"I won't be as rough, or forceful. I just liked how things were with us."

I disliked his one track mind more than anything. It was all about feeling good and being on a high with him. He often got bored with things, like smoking, and, dare I say, soft drugs, so he'd ditched them the moment he found something better or more interesting. Thankfully he wasn't into hard drugs. I guessed I could let him have his way, as always.

"Fine," I huffed, hugging my football close to my chest.

"Promise?"

"Err, sure."

"Great, thanks, Chi."

I smiled uneasily as he squeezed my shoulder. That was definitely one of the strangest promises I had ever made. I had effectively given him permission to abuse my body whenever he felt the need. Still, one question lingered in my array of confused thoughts; he could get any girl he wanted, so why did he want to fool about with me? It was one giant mind fuck, and I knew he wasn't going to explain the reason anytime soon.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

D-Angel: This was my attempt of writing a yaoi-free chapter, and look what happened! I hopes people didn't mind. Err, so yeah, I realise the updates for my other stories have been worse than usual, and this is because since my laptop died I've had to start re-writing a load of stuff I lost! I should be updating Cup of Lust next, purely because it's been too long since the last instalment.  
I've finished Uni now, so I have nothing better to do than ride my bike and write while I await my results, lol. Healthy combo.

As for this story, next update won't be too long I hope!

Thanks for reading anyways, see ya next chapter!

* * *

D-Angel

29/05/09 (2 months until my 21st Birthday!)


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking the Boundaries

Summary: There is usually a boundary in relation to how friends can interact with one another. When Yamato decides to spontaneously break the boundary, Taichi is unable to grasp the newly added rules, nor his friend's true motive.

D-Angel: Well hello there! I'm finally back with another chapter. Yeah, I take my time with updating, you know me so well by now (I have been active on this site for almost ten years now, eep). Hope this was worth the wait. Please do enjoy.

Rating: **M**

Warnings: Sexual language/activities

* * *

xoxoxox

Chapter 4

xoxoxox

The summer break soon came to an end. I hadn't looked forward to going back to senior high school and as I anticipated, by the end of the first day, I had been given three huge assessments to stress over. Relief flooded through me when the school bell chimed and the unmistakable sound of excited teenagers chattering resounded through the classroom and out to the hallways.

I slipped out the classroom started to make my through the maze of corridors, towards the nearest exit which led to the school gates where Yamato would be waiting for me, maybe. At school we _were _in the same form group but most of our classes were apart thanks to our different taste in subjects. He was far more creative than me; arts and music were his talents. I had an interest in the human body and mind; psychology, biology, sports, that kind of thing. Still, we usually met up at the school gates after school and walked home or into town together.

"Taichi-kun, wait up," a soft girls' voice called after me. I immediately slowed down so she could catch me up.

"Sora-chan," I greeted politely as she floated by my side as we walked down the hallway.

Takenouchi Sora was in my sports class and we spoke every now and again, although at the time I never really considered her as a close friend, just a general acquaintance. With a toned, athletic body and a pretty face it was easy to admit that she was a stunner. However, she was possibly the only girl I knew that had refused to fall for Yamato's charismatic charm and believe me; he had tried to win her over. Sora wasn't an idiot though, she had seen right through him from the very moment he'd approached her at school on her first day and boldly asked her out to dinner.

"How was your summer?" Sora asked.

"Not too bad. How was yours? I remember you saying something about going to Kyoto?"

"Yes, I went to visit my Aunt. It was nice to get away from Odaiba, but my Aunt _can _be quite overbearing at times."

I chuckled; my Aunt was exactly the same. Although, ever since becoming a teenager I rarely saw, her apart from at Christmas time. She usually bossed everyone around and would go crazy if things didn't go according to plan.

"Did you get up to anything exciting?" Sora asked as we reached the end of the corridor. Let's see. Besides my best friend abusing my body, I hadn't got up to much else over the summer.

"Oh, just the usual; playing football with friends," I said, and watched Sora nod out of the corner of my eye. We were almost at the gates now and I knew she wouldn't stick around for much longer if Yamato showed up.

"Taichi-kun, are you up to anything this weekend?"

"Erm, don't think I am yet..."

"Do you want to go to the cinema?" She spoke fast, but I still caught every word of her proposal. Her cheeks flushed red as she turned her head away from me and groaned, "I mean, as friends, not as a date..."

I was in a state of disbelief. Sora had no interest at all in Yamato, so I had no idea what she saw in me...

"Tai and I are busy this weekend," Yamato intercepted as he practically materialised out of thin air as if he had staged the entire scene, "we're going clubbing at Neo Dreams. You're welcome to join us."

"I'll pass," Sora said without a second thought, flashing him her teeth as she smiled falsely, "but, hope you have fun."

Then she glanced my way and bowed politely.

"See you later, Taichi-san."

A heavy feeling sunk into the depths of my stomach as she walked away, and I couldn't help but frown when I noticed that Yamato's eyes were fixed on her bum wiggling from side to side as she strolled out the school gate. I groaned under my breath.

"I can't believe you," I scolded, "why did you lie to her?"

Yamato smirked and swept his fringe away from his forehead with his elegant fingers.

"Chi, why waste time spending weeks trying to get into _her_ knickers when there's a whole world of girls who are willing to spread their legs at the click of a finger? A man should never have to work _that_ hard for his bounty."

"But Sora's pretty, and smart," I admitted as we headed out the gates, avoiding the urge to punch Yamato across the face. I narrowed my eyes as he stopped in mid-stride and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"And frigid, like a nun," he added.

"Shut up," I sighed. I shook him off me then started walking on ahead towards Odaiba Park, opposite the school. I could hear him slowly trailing behind me and I disliked the fact he was being quiet and making no effort to catch up with me. Not for one moment did I think he was planning something risqué...

We were over halfway through the park when suddenly Yamato grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me off from the path, and down a small steep bank. I almost twisted my ankle as I stumbled over a protruding tree root, and then, when he shoved me onto the grass, I was more than furious.

"What the fuc..." I couldn't stop myself from trailing off when he jumped on top of me with a mischievous grin on his face as he tossed our backpacks aside. It was obvious what was on his mind when he started to tug down my flimsy school trousers.

Despite practically persuading me into becoming his sexual experimentation thing, Yamato had not made a move on me since that day. Now here we were, hidden by a covering of trees and bushes while his lips and hand were wrapped around my cock. Anyone passing right by us could have seen what was happening, but we were several metres away from the main path everyone seemed to take while cutting through the park. It explained why Yamato was being so daring.

One of my hands grabbed and ripped out a handful grass and soil, while the other cupped over my mouth as I came. As I gazed down I realised Yamato was staring right back at me, licking the remnants of my mess from his lips.

"Sensitive as ever I see."

I wanted to shoot him a murderous glare but only ended up shivering and gasping as his hand encouragingly squeezed my shaft, while his thumb rolled across the swollen and sticky tip. I tried to prevent it but seconds later I was hard. Yamato arched an eyebrow as he looked down, seeming somewhat amazed that I was turned on again barely minutes after my orgasm.

"Girls must love you," Yamato chuckled before his hand released my erection and rose to his feet. Suddenly I remembered where we were and felt cold, not to mention vulnerable as the earthy scent of bark and soil overwhelmed me. I stood up quickly and straightened out my clothes while Yamato grabbed his backpack up from the ground. I had to say something, frolicking about in the bedroom was one thing, but in public... I couldn't do that. Boundaries _had _to be set.

"Yamato, I don't think..."

"We made a promise," Yamato interrupted in a simplistic tone before he glanced at his watch. "Shit. I need to head into town. I've gotta meet up with an old fuck buddy. I'll phone you later."

Yamato dashed off leaving me standing in the small opening, most likely looking awfully suspicious and feeling frustrated that he hadn't given me a chance to voice myself. Moments later I scuffled back up to the pathway and stuffed my hands into my pockets as I tried to forget about what had happened under the watchful eyes of the trees. I couldn't understand how every time he managed to take me by surprise and why I could never say no and push him away.

God I was weak.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I slumped down onto my bed and listened to the raindrops cascading against my balcony doors. What a beautiful Friday afternoon. The heavens had decided to open the moment I had started my walk home from school, _alone_. Yamato was such a jerk.

I had just come out the bathroom after a piping hot shower and only had a towel wrapped around my body. I was too lazy to get changed, which is why I had just crashed out onto my bed. My eyes slowly started to close as I began drifting into a well-deserved sleep, until I heard a light rapping against my bedroom door. Leaping up from my bed I suddenly felt panic-stricken. If it was Yamato then he was certainly in for a treat, seeing how vulnerable I was only wearing a towel.

But then I remembered that he never bothered to knock.

"Tai? Can I come in?" Hikari's gentle voice asked. After breathing a sigh of relief I told Hikari to wait for a moment as I tossed my towel onto the floor and threw on a comfy pair of jogging bottoms before I hopped back onto my bed and allowed my sister to enter the room. She was still dressed in her navy-blue school uniform which, along with her hair, was dry as a bone. She had obviously done the sensible thing of taking an umbrella into school with her.

"So, what's up, Hika?" I queried, placing both arms behind my head as I stretched my body out across the bed.

"I was hoping for a bit of advice," Hikari explained as she edged into the middle of the room, her eyes scanning for somewhere to sit. She finally settled on perching herself on my chest of drawers besides the balcony door.

"What's troubling you then?"

I prayed that I wouldn't have to give her _the talk_. That was our Mum's job, not mine.

"There's this boy at school and..."

I sat up immediately, unable to stop myself from frowning.

"No."

"Tai!" Hikari whined through pouted lips, "give me a chance to finish."

A sigh emitted from my lips before I sternly shook my head from side to side.

"Hikari, all you need to know is that all boys are jerks," I forewarned, "apart from me because I'm your brother, so of course that makes me awesome."

My sister sighed softly. It was the answer she had been expecting, unfortunately. She knew there was next to no chance she could change my mind about how I felt. A few months ago Hikari had asked me if I could lie to our parents so she could go on a camping trip with her friends (male ones, as well as female). I flat out refused to do it, mainly because I did not like the idea of her sharing a tent with horny pre teen boys.

I knew _she _wouldn't do anything stupid, or which she would regret. Hikari had always been very mature for her age, not to mention a smart ass. Regardless, she was still only twelve years old and there was no way I wanted her to start dating. Not even I had started that young.

"So, all boys, apart from you, are jerks?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Even Yamato?"

"Yes. Especially Yamato," I responded as I stood up and paced across the room to grab my backpack which I had slung next to the door. Hikari scratched her forehead for a few moments, clearly pondering over what I had just told her. Then she looked back over at me with a curious glimmer in her eyes.

"What about Takeru?"

Takeru was Yamato's younger brother. Their parents had divorced when Yamato was around the age of six and Takeru had lived with his Mum ever since. They still saw each other on a regular basis, yet I knew Takeru was uncomfortable with the way Yamato spoke about and how he treated women.

"Is he this _boy_ you were talking about by any chance?" I questioned Hikari, knowing already that she had a soft spot for him. She always had.

"Yes."

"Then... no, I still disapprove," I stated firmly, which I knew would only frustrate Hikari further, which was my intention in the first place.

Call me cruel, but after seeing what Yamato was capable of, I planned to keep her away from boys for as long as possible.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

D-Angel: Not the longest of chapters, but still interesting I hope. There will be a lot more yaoi next chapter (I kid not), hopefully I can post it up before another year decides to roll by, lol. Not much else for me to say... I guess I'll be updating Shattered Illusions next, followed by Cup of Lust hopefully, although I can't say I've been working that much on the next chapter for that. I will most certainly be updating _something_ in the next few weeks, so just stay tuned.

Thanks for reading, and I shall see ya next chapter!

* * *

D-Angel

12/07/10 (17 days until I turn old, ha)


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking the Boundaries

_Summary: _There is usually a boundary in relation to how friends can interact with one another. When Yamato decides to spontaneously break the boundary, Taichi is unable to grasp the newly added rules, nor his friend's true motive.

D-Angel: Another story update! Third this month... I know, it's crazy... Hehe. This Chapter is pretty meaty as well, perhaps also in the literal sense. I'm sure the yaoi fans will enjoy it! Smut with a bit of a storyline is simply awesome.

Rating: **M**

Warnings: Smexiness (aka, sex and naughty things)

* * *

xoxoxox

Chapter 5

xoxoxox

How did I end up here again? Standing awkwardly in Yamato's room, my head spinning from a cocktail of alcohol; stark bollock naked. He was stood behind me, shirtless, with his hands tracing down my chest towards my toned stomach. I breathed in sharply as his hands went lower.

I reflected back to just several hours ago when we were stood in the queue outside Neo Dreams. I was so certain we wouldn't get in. Although we may have looked a little bit older than sixteen, I still didn't think we could pass as twenty year olds. I learnt just how fucked up the clubbing world was when we sailed on past the bouncers, into the smoky neon foyer and paid the hefty entrance fee.

As Yamato pushed the double set of doors open, my eyes widened. The first thing that hit me was the overpowering stench of stale alcohol and cigarette smoke; a horrific concoction that instantly made my stomach churn. Fortunately, I was immediately distracted by the smell when my eyes focused on my surroundings; I had not known Neo Dreams was so mesmerising.

Green, red and blue neon lasers shone vibrantly around the room in a colourful spectrum of epileptic stupendousness. On the outer area there were several bars and a few visible seating areas where drunken groups and individuals were topping up their drinks, before trying their luck with complete strangers.

Away from the outer-edge, scantily-clad boys and girls danced like actual animals in the cages resting on raised podiums in each corner of the dance floor, gyrating their hips so provocatively I was unaware such movement even existed.

Yamato nudged me to gain my attention. I watched blankly as his lips moved, forming words which were drowned out by the loud pounding music the moment they left his mouth. I could barely hear myself think, let only understand what he was trying to say to me. I soon gathered what he had said, however, as we headed straight for one the bars.

Somehow we managed to wiggle our way to the front of the queue, although it still took us several minutes to get served. It took Yamato less time to convince a group of three of pretty young ladies (who were possibly seventeen or eighteen) to let him buy them all drinks. I wondered how he could even afford it, until remembering that he had recently grabbed a part-time job at a local music store.

"How old are you guys?" One of the girls asked (the most attractive one, who Yamato clearly had his eyes set on) as we sat down at an empty table with somehow more drinks than there was people.

"Eighteen," Yamato said without missing a beat. I watched and listened as Yamato spewed lie after lie about us being University students, which he apparently juggled with being in a band. Anything to get a shag I guess.

I had just finished my second drink when a particular song came on and the girls whooped excitedly before raising to their feet in their ridiculously tall sky scraper heels. Me and Yamato took that as an invite to get up and join them on the dance floor. I followed with reluctance; I didn't feel nowhere near enough drunk to confidently strut my stuff on the floor (despite even Yamato had confessed I was a pretty good dancer).

I timed it. It took Yamato twenty-eight seconds to entice Manami- the girl he had clapped his eyes on from the very beginning- into his clutches. His hands were fearlessly running across her feminine curves as she grinded up against him in her short body con dress. When they started making out, well, Yamato may have well just ripped off underwear (if she was even wearing any) and done her then and there on the dance floor. He'd done it before with another girl, discretely, but I had found it difficult not to notice after spying their scrunched up flushed faces.

As always, Yamato got his way, and he was hardly subtle about it as he eloped off to a more quiet area with Manami to do the obvious. Whilst passing me, Yamato winked in my direction before he and squeezed Manami's bum through the material of her dress.

Moments later I realised the other two girls had slipped off to the bar, and I was dancing on my own, like a single sad forty-something year old. The nauseous sensation of loneliness churned in the pit of my stomach as I started to edge away from the centre of the dance floor. I figured it was time for me to just head home and curl up in bed for a cosy early night.

"Taichi!" Chia, the shortest out of the girls with a somewhat innocent glimmer to her big brown eyes, called my name as she reached out and grabbed my arm, "wanna do some shots?"

A grin stretched across my face. Even though Yamato had deserted me, there was no saying I couldn't enjoying myself.

The next hour was a messy blur as I knocked back tequila, sambuca and vodka. As I swallowed the remains of my final shot I was fortunate enough not to be sick, especially as the tequila eased down and burnt the back of my throat whilst the horrific aftertaste lingered on my wincing tongue. I quickly lifted the piece of lime, which was in my hand, up to my mouth and eagerly sucked at the sour fruit to get rid of the unpleasant taste.

Moments after I discarded my lime into one of the empty shot glasses on the bar, Chia stumbled straight into my arms. As I tried my best to help her back up onto her feet, she gazed up at me with her dilated pupils and was barely able to focus properly on my face as her eyes rolled about in all sorts of directions.

"We're not really eighteen," Chia giggled drunkenly as she wriggled out my arms and wiped visible traces of alcohol away from her mouth, "we're only sixteen,"

"Chia!" The other girl, whose name I can't remember, hissed as she elbowed her friend in the arm. Chia just laughed even louder, then staggered and rested one hand against the side of the bar as she forcefully slammed her empty shot glass down. After that, it seemed that every bouncer in a ten metre radius to us locked eyes onto our group.

It was actually fortunate that Yamato and Manami reappeared (their faces flushed from their obvious romp in the toilets) literally seconds after Chia had drunkenly announced she was feeling 'a bit tipsy.'

"We're off," Yamato explained as Manami placed an arm around his waist. I had no time to frown when he quickly added, "wanna come?"

Glancing to my side, I noticed that Chia was now leaning forwards holding her hair back with one hand. I couldn't figure out why she was posing like that, until a colourful liquid concoction flowed out from her mouth, which unfortunately didn't smell as pleasant as it looked, in a similar fashion to a waterfall.

When the bouncers came over, we did not have much of a choice but to leave after that.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

The walk home was a bit foggy, but I do recall Chia holding onto my arm. We must have dropped the third girl back home first; she definitely was not about when we took a detour through Odaiba Park. Yamato and Manami felt the need to sneak off behind a tree for a quickie, so I crashed down onto the grass and gazed up at the stars, blocking the grunts and sighs that soon promptly followed once they were out of viewing range.

"I hate it when Manami-chan does this," Chia sighed as she slumped besides me on the grass. She still smelt a little like sugary sick, but since I was still a bit drunk, I wasn't particularly bothered. I was feeling somewhat relieved that I wasn't the only one who had a sex obsessed friend. Then again, I somehow I doubted Manami was molesting Chia whenever it suited her...

As that surreal realisation dawned on me, I wanted to get home as quickly as possible, to my own bed, by myself. Luckily, Yamato's and Manami's session literally was a quickie.

"I was almost there," I heard Manami whine from behind the tree, seconds after Yamato came.

"You were saying that ten minutes ago," Yamato, who was visible from where I was sat, stated whilst tugged up his jeans. A small chuckle fell from my lips, causing Chia to giggle as well. What a complete selfish jerk he could be, especially towards a girl he had only met a couple of hours ago.

Still, Yamato must have said something to cheer Manami up because moments later she emerged from behind the tree, wearing a huge smirk on her face as she somehow managed to skip towards me and Chia in her high heels without falling over and snapping her ankle.

"Can we go home now?" Chia moaned, linking arms with her taller companion.

Being the gentlemen we were (well, I was at least), we made sure they both got home safely to Manami's. Typically, Yamato wanted to go inside, but I had had enough by that point and marched away after bidding farewell to the girls, who I hoped I would not have the misfortune of meeting again. I wasn't exactly sure what direction home was in, but I knew I'd find it eventually, or at least find a cosy bench to sleep on.

"Wait up!"

There was a barrage of frantic footsteps tapping against the asphalt, and then Yamato was walking alongside me once more.

"I thought you wanted Manami," I snapped, rather bitterly, like a child jealous of an overachieving sibling. Alcohol, it was one of my worst enemies. I would've never sounded as envious if I'd had my clouded head screwed on properly. Unfortunately it felt as if I was dragging it on the floor behind me, attached only by a mere piece of string wrapped around my wrist.

"I've had better," Yamato simply responded with a saucy smile spread across his cheeks. I huffed quietly, and doubled my pace. The sooner we got home, the better. Or so I hoped.

"Girls always take so long to come," he complained when we were finally approaching Highton View Terrace, "it takes _way _too long to finish them off sometimes."

My mind floated back to the very first time Yamato had touched me, and the words he had spoken whilst I had been in my haze of confusion.

"_I just had to finish you off. I know how frustrating it is when you're so close, but something prevents you from going all the way."_

Contradictory, surely? All those girls he had left sexually frustrated, on the verge of orgasm, knowing for too well how they felt when he had denied them of their few seconds of extreme bliss. It was a tell-tale sign of something I had suspected not so long ago, and now...

"You like it when I touch you here," Yamato chuckled as his finger deliberately traced around the sensitive skin near my lower entrance. Of course I had known what Yamato would do to me once we had stepped into his bedroom; we were stood by his bed now, Yamato was only his underwear. My skin was becoming clammy with his body pressed up closely to mine, whilst his fingers explored inside me, searching for the spot which he would later use against me.

"N-no," I murmured feebly as he continued to toy with my body; his cloth covered hard-on poking against my hip. Shit. He was actually _enjoying _it, watching me squirm and wince in my discomfort. This had gone way beyond just being a little bit of _fun_. At least for me...

Summoning up the strength I previously thought I lacked, I shoved Yamato away from me whilst a feral growl rumbled out from the depths of my throat. Not expecting such an abrupt and powerful action, Yamato stumbled sideways onto the mattress with his eyebrows twitching in confusion.

"You can't keep doing this, Yama," I snapped in my frustration, glaring down at him with my flushed face. His eyes were twitching, and as his hands gripped onto the bed covers I noticed they were shaking. For a moment he looked ready to burst, unable to comprehend why I had pushed him away; why I didn't want him messing with my body. It could have been the breaking point; the instance where Yamato could have apologised and backed off, but then his perfect lips curled up into a cheeky grin, which instantly flagged up my concern yet again.

"You're right," Yamato stated as he stood back up, sliding a thumb underneath the elastic of his navy blue underwear. "Screw it then, let's fuck. I heard having sex with a guy is more pleasurable than doing a girl anyway."

My eyes bulged with a look of horror as he shamelessly tugged down his underwear before kicking them aside and placing both hands proudly on his hips. I willed myself not to look down…

"That's not what I..." My words faded as my eyes briefly fell down to his sky high arousal. Fuck.

"Then what?" Yamato arched an eyebrow before I abruptly turned my head away and focused up at the dimly lit bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"You promised no sex, just sexual things," I reminded, my voice wavering when I lowered my gaze and noticed the confident glimmer in his eyes, teamed with his usual know-it-all smile.

"And isn't sex sexual?"

Trust Yamato to find a loophole in our 'agreement'. Frustration coarsened through my body; every inch of me was trembling violently. I was moments away from turning around, rushing to the other side of the room to grab my clothes so I could march away from this dangerous game Yamato wanted to play.

"We only have to try it once." Yamato grabbed hold of my hand the very second I spun around. A pleasant chill eased down my spine as his fingers gently traced across the back of my hand. My hormones were getting the better of me. The next few moments were a little blurry, but in that time- in my drunken haze- I gave him permission to break through the next barrier (so to speak).

As Yamato cuffed me to the cold metallic headboard of his bed, I realised it was way too late to turn back.

"Why the restraints?" I questioned as Yamato double checked that I was securely bound to the bed.

"Because I know you," he gazed down at my bloodshot eyes, "you'll change your mind half-way through, and I really can't let you do that."

My heart pounded against my ribs in anticipation as I heard Yamato frantically digging through the contents in his drawer until he found his trusty bottle of lube and a spare condom. He made a note of telling me the condom was entirely for my benefit, especially since he was unsure if Manami was carrying any STDs. Not exactly the most reassuring or arousing of statements in such circumstances; but then again, we this wasn't exactly a situation that often happened between best friends.

When Yamato entered me it felt peculiar, like an outer-body experience or pins and needles. I can't say I particularly enjoyed or disliked it at first. The sensation of being stretched, I knew it was something I could and would eventually grow used to. From the instance Yamato purred softly in delight (minutes after maintaining a steady rhythm), I realised us having sex wasn't going to be a one off.

Yamato wasn't really rough, until the build up to his climax. His fingernails clawed deeply into my skin, whilst his pelvis slammed desperately back and forth against my lower back, no doubt inflicting bruises for the both of us. I was surprised when my orgasm shook through my body, causing my legs to go into some sort of temporary spasm. The illicit pleasure wrapped its way around me, like a hungry python engulfing its weakened victim.

A satisfied moan was coaxed out from Yamato's parted lips as my muscles tightened around his cock; he came moments later. Slumping forwards, Yamato pressed his sweat soaked body against mine for what felt like an endless eternity. As he rested there breathing heavily, recovering from his own sexual release, I tried my best to relax.

His experiment was over I thought. Well, at least for now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

D-Angel: There you are, a bit of Yama/Tai sex to keep your diets nutritious and well balanced. There's a lot more to come (pardon the pun, lol). There should be some form of a plot emerging over the next Chapter or so; but to be honest, I'm not going to make this story as long as my others. Maybe about 10 Chapters or so, we shall have to see.

Thanks for reading and for all your feedback so far, not sure when I'll have the next Chapter ready by but I'll try and make it some time this year!

Take care and have a wonderful week and I shall see ya next chapter! (Or when I update another neglected story, ha).

* * *

D-Angel

27/01/11


	6. Chapter 6

**Breaking the Boundaries**

_Summary: _There is usually a boundary in relation to how friends can interact with one another. When Yamato decides to spontaneously break the boundary, Taichi is unable to grasp the newly added rules, nor his friend's true motive.

D-Angel: Hey everyone, I've got a crappy cold at the moment (first one in almost two years, yuck), so I've been spending quite of bit of time in bed with my laptop writing. I figured this story was due an update, so pumped out a rather smutty and slightly angsty chapter for you all to stick your teeth into.

Thanks so much for the lovely reviews so far- I appreciate the love, hence why I give it back each chapter, hehe.

Read on and enjoy!

Rating: **M**

Warnings: Scenes of a sexual nature, strong language, muchos angst

* * *

xoxoxox

Chapter 6

xoxoxox

* * *

I was always alert and waiting for the next time Yamato would give me that sultry look before he pinned me down and forced my clothes off. Well, I say force, but I hardly put up a fight. Not exactly because I enjoyed it, although that soon became one of the reasons, but I also thought Yamato would eventually grow bored of me, like all the girls he had used and abused.

It seemed, however, that women were no longer enough to satisfy his needs, despite he was still sleeping with one or two girls at the time we started having sex. We were soon sleeping together on a regular basis. Most the time my wrists would be tethered together, or to the bed, but occasionally we'd do it without the bonds, and he'd often press a hand against my mouth to suppress my moans as I came.

Because we weren't using condoms, it was important to clean up beforehand (and even afterwards) to stop things from getting messy; so Yamato now also had a brilliant excuse for us to shower together, subjecting me to further sexual exploitation.

Of course we still hung out and did what normal teenage friends were supposed to do; play computer games, drink, go shopping (the latter not being my most favourite of activities, but it seemed a lot more ordinary than us having sex). However, with Yamato's ever growing boldness, and apparent lack of shame, I knew eventually it was only a matter of time before he would want to screw me in public.

"Nggh." I bit down on the hem of my un-buttoned shirt as Yamato slipped two fingers out of me and swiftly replaced his digits with his burning hot cock. Immediately, my hips bucked upwards to accommodate the intrusive rod of throbbing flesh. The harsh autumn air toyed with my exposed skin; I curled my fingers around the mesh fencing surrounding the school roof as Yamato thrust his body to and fro.

The school roof; It was a location where you think a young couple may go to make out, or maybe cop a quick feel. I couldn't imagine many people would have the balls to fuck in such a risky location. Perhaps that was the reason why Yamato had chosen it. He got off big time to the entire 'thrill of getting caught' thing, as well as to watching me pant and moan underneath his teasing touch.

"Almost there," Yamato warned, his fingernails now digging into my sides. He increased the pace as his hand happily pumped away at my erection as his fabric-covered thighs chaffed against the back of my legs. The sensations made my head swirl and small pants escaped from my mouth. In my somewhat euphoric state, I gazed down at the school playing field thankful there were no after-school sporting events taking part; else they'd have a spectacular sight of Yamato fucking me.

"A-ah!"

We came just seconds apart. Yamato moaned in delight as his fingers twisted through my now messy hair as he pulled me up against him. I arched my body towards him, resting the back of my neck against his shoulder as I breathed in and out heavily. His other hand traced along my toned stomach, sticky with the mess I'd made.

"Suppose I'd better clean you up," Yamato purred suggestively into my ear, his voice tickling my sensitive earlobe. I imagined those poisonous lips wrapped around my cock. God I hated him for being so difficult to hate…

Yamato was about to pull out from me, until we heard a startled gasp come from somewhere very nearby.

"Shit," I murmured. We tore apart from each other and spun around just in time to see a glimpse of a shapely feminine leg disappearing around the corner, followed by the dissipating sound of footsteps clacking back towards the door to the stairway, which swung violently on its hinges as the witness to our act made their escape.

A haunting breeze sighed quietly as a heavy weight loomed over us. Just how long had that girl been standing there before we'd even noticed? Obviously we'd been too engulfed in Yamato's sexual games to even know the answer. Although I was usually confident and headstrong in a crisis, I couldn't hide the look of paranoia etched across my face. It could have been absolutely _any_ girl within the school who had seen us; it was tricky to guess who it was just from briefly seeing a glimpse of skirt and leg.

Yamato's worried expression matched mine as he finally zipped up his trousers, purposely avoiding eye contact with me.

"I doubt they'll tell anyone," I feebly tried to reassure Yamato after sorting out my own clothing. He gritted his teeth as he crouched down, picked up his school bag and marched away from me.

Unsurprisingly, that was the last time we ever screwed on that roof.

* * *

The following day, Yamato had singing rehearsal at lunchtime. The music department absolutely adored him and his vocal chords; it was no wonder why they'd practically begged him to take part in some upcoming concert (or at least that's what Yamato led everyone to believe). Quite honestly it didn't matter. I envied his musical talents more than his good looks.

Usually at lunch I'd go eat up on the roof with Yamato and few other friends, but because it was lashing down with rain today, we had no choice but to eat lunch in our homerooms. Truthfully, things were never quite the same without Yamato. I quickly got bored of sitting around the classroom chatting about crap, so I excused myself and went mooching along the corridors hoping something interesting would happen.

"Taichi." Sora's voice almost scared the living shit out of me. I'd almost walked straight past her due to my absent-mindedness. Her hair and school uniform were slightly damp; obviously she'd been out in the rain, perhaps even intentionally due to her lack of discomfort.

"Where's Ishida-kun?"

Instinctively I gazed down at her legs. My muscles instantly seized up.

"Singing rehearsal," I replied cautiously; my eyes noticed the curious flame flickering in her amber orbs.

"Oh." Sora waited until a couple of older students had strolled on by, out of hearing range. "Ne, Taichi, do you mind if we go somewhere quiet?"

With the entire school floating around inside, we decided to dart across the soggy grounds towards the gymnasium which was being used for basketball practice. Sora and I snuck into the musty equipment room, silently sliding the door shut behind us like a naughty teenage couple planning to get it on.

For a minute I thought maybe that's why she had wanted to go somewhere away from prying eyes, and that she wasn't about to confirm what I was fearing. That was until she propped herself up on a crash mat besides a carelessly stacked pile of javelin poles, and carefully crossing her legs before she started to talk.

"Yesterday, up on the roof, I saw Yamato-" Sora chose her words carefully. "-embracing you."

I grimaced and looked towards the door before moving my gaze back to her legs. She had clearly seen more than him just _embracing _me.

"It's complicated," I sighed as I climbed onto the crash mat and slumped down beside her, falling onto my back deliberately.

"Yeah, I guessed."

We both jumped slightly at the sound of cheers coming from the gymnasium. Clearly someone had scored a basket. An uneasy silence proceeded.

"Why were you up on the roof?" I decided to probe, sitting up properly at the same time. Considering I'd been with Yamato on the roof at the end of the school day, it was a fair enough thing to ask.

"I could ask you the same question," Sora countered. As I raised an eyebrow she sighed and modestly glanced down at her shoes, realising that her explanation was far more owed than mine.

"I go up there sometimes to sketch," Sora spoke in her usual soft and warming tone. I nodded, accepting her feasible excuse. Like Yamato, she had been born with the gift of creativity, although her special abilities lingered within drawing, painting and designing. She was in the same art class as Yamato as well, and even he admitted she was pretty good.

"Taichi, you shouldn't let him take advantage like that."

I immediately snapped my head back round to Sora. It was easier said than done trying to stop Yamato from doing something he wanted to do. We were stubborn as each other at the best of times.

"Unless it's something you enjoy?" Sora looked directly at me with a curious expression.

"What?" I spluttered, my cheeks flushed bright red. "Are you suggesting that I'm…"

"…Sorry. I guess that's irrelevant." Her face was equally as flushed, but she managed to regain her composure. "You need to tell him to stop, especially if it isn't making you happy. He's just abusing your love otherwise."

Love. Sora threw that word into the conversation so freely. It made me reflect momentarily on what she had just said. Was Yamato exploiting my feelings without actually realising it? He could be insensitive, especially with the ladies, but surely if he knew that I loved him… Shit, how the hell had I'd fallen for him?

"Just stay out of this, Sora." My voice was low, dismissive, but full of way too much emotion for my liking. I hopped off the crash mat, my shoes making a dull thudding noise as I landed on the concrete floor. Without even waving goodbye to Sora, I left the room. Perhaps I was being rude, but I saw no reason why she had to involve herself in my own problems.

Irritatingly, by the time I had reached my homeroom, I realised Sora was right about everything she'd said. I _did_ enjoy the sex with Yamato… But by itself it wasn't enough to make me truly content.

* * *

I encouraged things to screw up the next time we fucked. Using my arms and my body, I willed him to go faster, deeper than ever before. We were both almost there; his dilated eyes were focusing on my every expression. I couldn't stop staring at his lips. Those two fleshy, pouty strips of skin packed with delicate nerve endings, coated with sweet, sweet desire. I wanted to taste them.

My hand robotically drifted towards his face, fingers coiling carefully around the back of his head, slowly putting pressure on so it moved down towards mine. When he realised what I was doing those dark blue eyes of his were suddenly filled with dread. He moved his head back up and I ended up dropping my arm down to my side.

Seconds later, Yamato tightly shut his eyes as he climaxed. He pulled out of me as fast as he could, resulting in his seed drenching my buttocks, as well as the bed sheets. Worst of all, he left me hanging on the edge of my orgasm.

"Y-Yama," I crooned, with nothing but lust in my voice. Noticing my state, Yamato quickly dived between my legs. His mouth and tongue only had to briefly make contact with my cock before I came, moaning out in shameful pleasure into his hand.

Wiping his mouth clean with the bed covers, as opposed to using his tongue like usual, Yamato climbed off the bed, his legs still slightly shaky. I watched in perplexity as he started to tug back on his school uniform without uttering a single syllable.

"What the fuck?" I accidently asked out loud.

"What?" Yamato's eyebrows were raised as if he was shocked, although his voice sounded aggravated. "I finished you off, didn't I?"

My body started to tremble as anger boiled through my veins. I couldn't comprehend his way of thinking. He was perfectly fine with sucking me off, but he completely freaked out after I had tried to kiss him.

"Isn't kissing during sex supposed to be normal?" I tried not to scream in his face; it was awkward enough _asking_ him that question. I knew I had to be direct with him; he had a frustrating habit of skimming around something he didn't fancy discussing.

"No, it complicates things," Yamato said quite seriously as he buttoned up his school shirt. The reflective look in his eyes suggested he was replaying the moment when I had tried to force his mouth against mine. "Nothing personal, I don't even do it with girls."

I watched bitterly as he hopped off my bed, checking out his reflection in the full length mirror attached to my wardrobe door. He undid one of his shirt buttons and tried to neaten up his sex-ruffled hair.

"To me, sex is sex." Yamato still had his back to me. "I fuck for pleasure, not out of love. A lot of girls get emotionally attached after a kiss, and it ruins everything."

I had kissed girls whilst having sex before and hadn't had any 'complications'. As far I was aware, it takes more than just sleeping with someone and kissing them to fall in love. People fall in love because they're attracted to particular elements of someone's personality, or to the positive ways someone may treat them and make them feel.

To say kissing ruined sex-just-for-pleasure, it was a flimsy excuse.

"You really believe that?" I asked rather pitifully. Yamato turned back towards me, a hand resting on the small of his back. I think he intended to give me a hard look, certifying that he meant what he had just said. However, the puzzled glimmer in his eyes said otherwise as he looked me in the eye. I had never seen him look so lost before.

He turned sharply on his heels and made his way towards the bedroom door.

Shit. It was so obvious; why hadn't I seen it before?

Yamato was scared of falling in love…

"Let's not spoil a good thing," Yamato concluded, peering over his shoulder as he reached for the door knob, his lips shaped into an unconvincing smile. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you fell in love with me."

My heart sunk as he left the room. Too late, Yamato, too fucking late.

* * *

D-Angel: Oh noes! Poor Taichi has fallen, and rather hard it seems. Yes, Yama needs some sense beaten into him ASAP; I think it's going to take him a hard lesson to realise his true feelings. Do not fear. I won't be _too _cruel on him. In fact a certain reviewer has basically already guessed what's to follow, but I've also added a little twist.

Anyways, I'll stop being all cryptic. Please review, and maybe send some health/medi packs my way so I can recover from this awful cold, lol.

Thanks for reading, see you next chapter!

* * *

D-Angel

11/6/11


	7. Chapter 7

_**Breaking the Boundaries**_

_Summary: _There is usually a boundary in relation to how friends can interact with one another. When Yamato decides to spontaneously break the boundary, Taichi is unable to grasp the newly added rules, nor his friend's true motive.

D-Angel: Had this chapter finished about a week ago, but have only just found the time to give it a quick read through before posting it up. Really hope you enjoy it; there's actually some plot development! Lol. Oh, and thanks for your reviews and patience so far.

Read on and enjoy!

Rating: **M**

Warnings: Scenes of a sexual nature, strong/explicit language, a ton of angst

* * *

xoxoxox

Chapter 7

xoxoxox

* * *

"Ne, nii-chan?"

I slowly lifted my head up from it's resting place on the arm of the sofa. Hikari was standing just a few feet away from me dressed in a black pair of jeggings, a long pink vest top with her favourite black cardigan thrown on top.

"I have a date," she announced.

Instantly I leapt to my feet, my overprotective brother mode kicking into action.

"I was kidding," Hikari sighed as she headed over to the front door, not even giving me the opportunity to give her my disapproval. I watched, feeling a slight essence of guilt cut across my soul. Ok, so she had recently celebrated her thirteenth birthday, but it still didn't mean she could go out frolicking with boys.

"I'm just meeting up with Mika and a few other girls from school," she informed me as she grabbed her black hat (complete with little cat ears) and fluffy blue scarf from the coat rack by the door. "Are you doing anything today?"

Good question. It was a Saturday, Mum and Dad were out shopping and there was nothing particularly interesting on TV. I guessed I had to go out and do something, despite Autumn was transforming into Winter. So, less than two hours later I found myself walking through the park with the blonde haired devil by my side.

"Remember that girl from Neo Dreams?" Yamato was glancing at the screen of his mobile phone as we made our way along the path. I dug my cold hands into my coat pockets and wished I hadn't left home at all.

"Manami?"

"Yeah."

I didn't like where this was heading.

"She's invited us over."

Fuck that. Still, I feigned my unwillingness to go see her.

"Eh, I thought you didn't give her your number?"

Yamato never gave his _real_ number to one night stands.

"No, but I had hers."

Regularly girls would thrust their numbers upon him. Often he'd discard them or delete them from his phone, which is why I was peeved he had kept Manami's. He even waved his phone in my direction to show me the texts they'd been exchanging, as well as a couple of raunchy photos. I pretended to care, but inside I wanted to scream at him for being such a dick.

"My parents are celebrating their wedding anniversary in Osaka so I have the place to myself until tomorrow evening," Manami announced gleefully after letting us into her apartment, her pigtails jiggling (as well as her boobs) as she momentarily bounced up and down in excitement. For a moment, I questioned whether she was actually sixteen. She had already lied about her age once, so maybe she was only twelve or something; but then, Yamato had _done_her, so that'd be wrong.

"You two are more than welcome to spend the night." Manami's eyes lit up suggestively. Great, so were we just going to sit in our PJs and watch some scary horror movies? Oh how I willed at that point for my brain would shut up. A few drinks would surely do the trick in granting that wish I decided.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Manami, my saviour, said as she rubbed the palms of her hands together. Yamato followed her, into the kitchen, his hand perched on her ass. A wave of nausea edged through my body, it was obvious he was going to try something on with her in there.

Joining Chia on the sofa, I listened out for the chink of glasses, then awaited the moans and groans that would soon enough proceed.

"Ne, Taichi? Do you have a boy crush on Yamato?"

Chia had been sitting quietly on the sofa since we'd stepped into the room and had said our hellos, and now she had bluntly come out with that.

"Eh!" My heart eased its way up to my throat. Had I made things that obvious?

A childish giggle escaped from Chia's lips.

"He seems to be the sort that could turn any straight guy gay," she confessed, pressing her index fingers together, "and you did look pissed off when he went off with Manami, just like that night we met in Neo Dreams."

I ran my fingers through my hair and gazed across the room at the kitchen doorway (where the door was partly ajar).

"We used to hang out all the time and do everything together, before he discovered girls," I explained in a saddened tone. I didn't even batter an eyelid as Chia rested her hand on my thigh and gently squeezed it. "He's an attractive guy, I understand why all the girls fall for him."

"It's like that with Manami; even I get jealous of her sometimes," Chia sighed as she moved her arm away from my leg and back down to her side. "She's got the whole package; beauty, an incredible body. She's not entirely academic, but guys don't really seem to care about that."

"I do," I sheepishly admitted. Chia seemed surprised by this revelation of mine, her eyebrow arched up in interest and she shuffled closer towards me. "No point being with a dumb girl, right?"

After that we spoke for several minutes about school life and our plans for the future (Chia wanted to go to University to study veterinary medicine, having a huge love for animals). I was still in two minds about University, although I knew my parents would only push me to attend.

"Well, since they're not coming back with our drinks, I'll go get us some," I stated in attempt to change the strangely intellectual conversation. I was only sixteen after all and I was eager to chug back a bit of alcohol before the day was over.

"Oh come on," I groaned just seconds after I set foot past the kitchen doorway.

Manami was perched on the edge of the kitchen work surface, her dress up around her waist and legs spread wide, whilst a half-naked Yamato stood in front of her thrusting his hips back and forth in a wild and desperate manner. He was certainly in his element, and judging by Manami's breathless sighs she was enjoying every second of it.

Perhaps if I hadn't had feelings for Yamato, I could have admitted it was a pretty hot sight, however, my stomach only tightened and my throat started to dry out as I watched them, transfixed on their animalistic gyrations. It seemed that my presence was not going to get them to stop any time soon.

"Yamato-kuuuun," Manami moaned as she peeped over Yamato's shoulder, partly in a state of embarrassment, although she made no attempt to push him away and cover up her shame, like any good girl would of. My stomach sank as I spun on my heels and left the room, but there was no way I was going to grab the drinks whilst those two were doing it in front of me.

"They're at it," I announced the obvious as I crashed down onto the sofa with a sinking weight now present in my chest.

"I know what'll cheer you up," Chia chirped. When she clambered onto my lap, straddling me with her petite frame, I didn't have the heart to stop her. She _was_ adorable, but as I kissed her soft lips I knew that the only reason I was doing it was because I'd seen Yamato ploughing the girl he had claimed to be a bad shag.

Just when Chia was sneaking her hands underneath my t-shirt, and as I was wondering whether to slip a hand into her knickers, Yamato and Manami strolled out from the kitchen with our drinks.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later," Manami giggled as she watched Chia leap off my lap, her cheeks flushed. I quickly readjusted myself before Yamato handed me my drink; some sort of spirit mixed with orange juice, easy to down no doubt.

Two to three drinks later we were joined by two other people. One being the other girl from Neo Dreams (whose name I _still_ can't remember), and the other was Manami's seventeen year old male cousin, Isamu Ren, who worked part time at a flower shop close to mine and Yamato's school.

As us three boys were gathered in the kitchen sorting out the drinks, something prevented me from keeping my eyes off Ren. He was a clear few inches taller than me and Yamato. Strands of his honey coloured hair dangled down across his forehead and partly across one of his eyes. He wasn't bad looking at all.

"Chia's perfect for you," Yamato said as he nudged his pointy elbow into my unguarded ribs. I accidentally spilt the orange juice I was pouring out all over the kitchen work surface and grunted under my breath. Yamato rolled his eyes and had the cheek to call me clumsy before he openly reached into his pocket and tossed a sealed condom into the drink I was fixing up.

"Take this, you may need it later."

Knowing that Ren was watching I was feeling too furious to start blushing. Yamato smirked and left the kitchen with a drink in each hand. As I ran my hand across my brow, Ren glanced over his shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look. I just shrugged my shoulders before fishing the condom out from my drink. Drying off the packaging with my t-shirt I watched as Ren left the room.

Who knew, maybe it would come in useful after all?

* * *

Yamato started seeing a lot more of Manami after that night.

I should have been concerned that he was still sleeping with me once or twice a week (now always with a condom). It was always mechanical and predictable and I kept going along with it because it was the only time we were actually spending together during that period. We rarely even hung out together at school any more as he was nattering on his phone to Manami at every available opportunity.

"You're serious about her, aren't you?" As part of our routine, I started to pull on my clothes only minutes after I'd come and Yamato had announced he was off to meet up with Manami.

"Manami's different," Yamato uneasily spoke as he tugged his t-shirt on, concealing his slender torso, which was covered in fresh scratch marks from after spending a night with his new obsession. As a new unspoken rule I was no longer allowed to sink my nails into his skin, or bite down on his shoulder when I came (like I had often did in the past). "She's not needy and enjoys sex; it's incredible."

I stared down at my own chest, covered by my shirt, but underneath I could visualise every bite and scratch mark he now left on my skin without fail.

"Then why are we still doing this?"

Yamato winced at the bluntness of my question, his body tensed up as if someone had whacked him in the stomach. A faintly cloudy layer covered his eyes, for a split second it looked like he was about to burst into tears. However, Yamato being Yamato, always determined to hold back his true emotions, spun around and took a deep breath in.

"Because I never break a promise."

His words irritated me for the rest of the week. Surely he wasn't _just_fuelled by the experimental promise we had made during the summer?

By Friday, Sora picked up that I wasn't quite being myself when I took a ball in the face during a mix gender basketball game (which she had thrown in my direction) in our afternoon gym class. After I revealed that Yamato was still troubling me Sora suggested we should hang out after school to have a chat. We agreed on a modern style noodle bar in town which most students from our school hung out at because the food was cheap and delicious.

Sitting at a table near the back I picked gingerly at the noodles my bowl of ramen soup, lacking the appetite I was most renowned for having (according to my family). Pushing my bowl away from me, I set my chopsticks aside and looked over at Sora who had finished off her own food several minutes ago.

"I don't understand why Yama's still so fixated on the promise I made to him. He has everything he needs now, and he can get it whenever he wants from her…"

Sora quickly interrupted me.

"…You're unique to him, that's why he hasn't stopped fooling around with you. He just needs to learn that he can't have the best of both worlds."

I scratched my index finger against my chin.

"What if I started dating Chia?" It was something I'd been pondering for quite a while; it seemed convenient since she was Manami's best friend and rather cute and clever. Sora curled her fingers around her glass of water and slowly shook her head, as if my suggestion was an option she had already thought about.

"He wouldn't be jealous of you dating another girl... at least not for very long. Even if we became a couple he would let it go after a few of days and would possibly insist you keep sleeping together."

Shameful to admit, but it was something I could see Yamato doing, particularly with the way he portrayed and treated girls. He had no disregard for them getting hurt by his own selfish actions.

"What should I do then, date a guy instead?" I leant back in my chair with a smirk on my face expecting Sora to frown at my sarcastic suggestion.

Sora's eyes suddenly lit up and she smiled like I was some sort of genius, which was slightly terrifying.

"I have an idea!"

From that I moment I knew that Sora's idea was either going to be completely and utterly awesome, or it would become the biggest regret of my life. Either way I wondered who did she actually have in mind to be my guy?

* * *

D-Angel: Oh my! Quite an eventful chapter, and the good news is that there's a lot more drama to come. Probably only looking to pump out another 3 or 4 chapters for this story; wanna keep it relatively short. I'll get cracking on the next chappy straight away, and will also look into updating Cup of Lust in the next few weeks.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, reviews, suggestions and comments are more than welcome!

See you all next chapter!

* * *

D-Angel

15/11/11


	8. Chapter 8

_**Breaking the Boundaries**_

_Summary: _There is usually a boundary in relation to how friends can interact with one another. When Yamato decides to spontaneously break the boundary, Taichi is unable to grasp the newly added rules, nor his friend's true motive.

D-Angel: Not sure why, but the edit / preview document tool thingy has seemed to have screwed itself over, so I'm hoping this chapter's uploaded ok. Just going to throw a quick thanks to everyone that's been reading this story for the past few years, and for those who have left reviews :) Hope you all enjoy the following chapter...

* * *

xoxoxox

Chapter 8

xoxoxox

* * *

A week later I found myself waiting by the seafront at Tokyo Bay, my stomach somehow twisted in knots. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. Yamato had invited me out into town, since Manami was away visiting relatives, but I had turned him down, revealing I'd been set up on a blind date.

"You know that means she'll be ugly, right?" Yamato had declared.

Oh how I was tempted to tell him that my date was not actually a girl. Instead I'd just smirked and shut the front door on his face.

And now here I was waiting for this date guy to show, feeling like a clichéd schoolgirl, despite obviously not being a girl. Apparently he worked with Sora at her mother's flower store, hence how she knew him and that he was gay. Ever the stereotype. I hoped, however, that he wasn't the flamboyant type.

When I heard the sound of feet crunching against pebbles and sand, I sunk my hands into the warmth of my coat pockets and took a sharp breath in.

"Yagami Taichi?" The voice was warm and familiar. As I turned around, the surprise stricken across my face must have been obvious. There he stood, tall with a face that almost rivalled Yamato's.

"I'm Isamu Ren." He paused, allowing time for things to sink in. "We met at Manami's party."

"Yeah, I remember," I said, flashing back to the moment where Yamato had thrown a condom into my drink whilst Ren had been watching. What a small world it was if he actually happened to be the guy Sora had set up as my date.

"Sora's told me all about the situation with you and Ishida-san." Small world indeed.

"Guess that's one less thing for me to explain," I said jokingly, although a smile barely stretched across my face. Instead I curled my fingers around my phone and prayed someone would phone me so I could somehow feign my escape. I was mad for being talked into this in the first place.

"Are you hungry, or thirsty? We could go grab something if you'd like, sit down and chat as well," Ren quickly suggested, perhaps picking up the vibe that I was considering making a run for it.

At the mention of food, my stomach rumbled. I had skipped breakfast; too apprehensive about meeting with this guy, who I thought was going to be a complete stranger. It was very unlike me. Then again, I was also allowing my best friend to sleep with me as and when pleased him instead of summoning the courage to tell him to stick it elsewhere. Literally.

Ren and I settled on a small old fashioned tea and coffee shop on the other side of Odaiba park which also did some delicious cakes. As we made our way there I thought he might try and hold my hand or something, but he didn't. He did pay for our food and drinks however, and I learnt that he was a avid fan of coffee and red velvet cake.

The aura between us was actually awkwardly warm, until Ren finally mentioned Yamato.

"I'm happy to help with the Ishida situation, but what do _you _want out of it?"

"I just want him to stop using me." Without given so much of a second thought the words came tumbling out. "I… We made a promise, some sort of arrangement I thought I'd be ok with, but things have gone too far, at least that's what I think."

Ren slowly lowered his coffee cup back down onto it's saucer, his eyes narrowed like a stern teacher. The knots in my stomach tightened once more, but for an entirely different reason. For the first time I realised just how serious the situation I was in actually was. It wasn't an experimental game any more, it had gone way beyond that.

"Have you told him?"

I stared back at him blankly.

"Have you told him that you want out of this 'arrangement'?"

Slowly I shook my head whilst my fingernails grazed lightly against the table.

Though I had asked Yamato to stop in the past during some of our activities, I had never bluntly stated that I wanted out of the arrangement. I'd only really hinted that I wasn't comfortable with it. Hints were something which Yamato regularly overlooked.

"You need to tell him once and for all, Taichi-kun." My heart almost ceased when he reached across the table and momentarily placed his hand on mine. "As I said, I'll help if needs be, but it's you who needs to tell him it's over."

When he moved his hand away, I tried to inconspicuously place my arm back down at my side without making it look like his sudden physical contact had freaked me out. Of course, that's the impression I still probably gave.

"If things carry on you'll only get hurt." A pained look flashed across his honey coloured irises, seemingly mirroring the warning he had just given me. He'd experienced something similar, no wonder why Sora had chosen him. My curiosity was eager to feast upon the anguish I assumed haunted his soul, but I decided to let it slide on this occasion, first date etiquette and all that.

* * *

Warm water and bubbles sloshed around me as I stretched my body out and released a relived sigh. Nothing like a piping hot bath to soothe aching muscles after a vigorous circuit training session after school, or on this occasion, another sex session with Yamato.

"How was the date?" Yamato had confronted me at school, in our home room, before our teacher had showed up for registration that morning. "Was she ugly?"

I continued staring directly ahead at the blackboard.

"No."

"Obsessively creepy?"

"For fuck's sake Yama," I grumbled, still refusing to look at him and his smug expression. It felt like a small victory when a sigh escaped from his Armani model style lips as our teacher strolled into the room.

"Fine," Yamato groaned, reluctantly giving up his interrogation, "but I still want to meet her."

When the school bell chimed for the end of registration, and the start of our first lesson, Yamato spoke again once I had hoisted my bag over my shoulder and was heading for the door.

"Got any plans after school?" His tone was somewhat hopeful. Hopeful that I was available for the inevitable.

"Not today. Have you got rehearsal or anything?"

I half expected him to say yes as the concert thing he was in was approaching fast and he was often spending lunch time or staying after school to practice his parts.

"Nah, not tonight. How about we hang out at mine? My dad's on a late shift, won't be home 'til after midnight."

A guilty pang of excitement seared through my abdomen, which only seemed to amplify as his hand briefly brushed against my own. It made me want to scream out in frustration as he enjoyed toying with the small things like that, which often drove me over the edge.

As I accepted his invite I promised myself that this would be the last time.

Now, attempting to relax in Yamato's bathroom, I could hear Yamato from the living room, his breathless pants synchronising with Manami's wails of ecstasy. How he even had the stamina, I didn't know. I sunk further into the tub, submerging my head under the water and leaving my nose exposed so I didn't suffocate.

I stayed like that until I was certain they had finished fucking. Disappointment crept through my stomach as I heard soft footsteps pad quickly towards the bathroom.

"Taichi-kuuun, can I use the bathroom?" Manami cooed through the door.

"The door's not locked," I explained. I didn't really stop to think that she could have been naked.

"But you'll see me peeing!"

Or there was that.

"He'll keep his eyes shut," Yamato shouted from the other room.

"What's to stop her from looking at me?"

Fading footsteps followed seconds later, before returning once more. The door clicked open and I immediately shut my eyes.

"It's me, baka,"

Opening my eyes, I felt my cheeks flush when I saw Yamato closing the door, wearing nothing more than a pair of skin-tight jeans.

"Manami doesn't want you perving at her," Yamato kindly notified me, as if I was some sort of lust-filled lunatic who ogled over breasts at every opportunity he was given.

"I've got the hint, I'll get ou…" As I stood up in the water I froze. Yamato had taken a sharp step towards the bathtub, his hand reached and cupped my genitals. A rush of exhilarationshot down my spine as his lustful gaze met mine, but before I allowed my brain to melt into a pile of useless goo, I slapped his hand away.

As his lips morphed into a scowl, a frustrated growl vibrated out from his throat. I quickly hopped out the tub and angrily snatched a towel from the radiator.

"Your girlfriend is in the other room," I hissed quietly as I felt his eyes burn into the back of my head.

"And? You're seeing someone too, didn't stop you from letting me suck your..."

I spun around and instantly silenced him by saying;

"...No, that's not how things are supposed to work! What we do together isn't right, especially now you have Manami, and I have..."

"...Save it for later, now's not the time or place," Yamato interrupted, he was now hovering by the door, my clothes cradled under one of his arms. I bit down on my tongue. It was _so _hypercritical of him to say that; just minutes ago, he had just been touching my cock.

This was it, I _had _to stand my ground. I had to explain to him how shit his behaviour made me feel and how confused and scrambled my mind was around him.

As Yamato reached for the door handle my heart thumped loudly against my ribs. A rush of adrenaline surged around my body, through the bubbling blood in my expanding veins. The words bouncing around my skull glided swiftly towards my lips as he pulled the door open, but before I could even utter a single syllable Yamato had roughly shoved me out the room along with my clothes, closing the door behind me.

A numb sensation rippled through me like a cold, unwanted shiver as Yamato locked the door. Automatically I dropped my towel to the floor and started to tug on my clothes, not caring that my skin was still rather damp, I just wanted to get out of the apartment as soon as possible.

I had just pulled up my underwear and was tugging my shirt on over my head when I received the shock of my life.

"Very impressive, Tai," Manami's voice rang out gently, and somewhat triumphantly. "I've always wondered what you were hiding underneath those trousers. I knew it'd be worthwhile seeing."

Whilst I stood there feeling completely horrified, the little minx winked at me and poked the tip of her tongue out before she rapped her knuckles against the bathroom door.

"Yamatooo-kun," Manami sung.

"One sec, beautiful."

Manami rolled her eyes, clearly impatient that Yamato hadn't opened the door immediately for her.

"Oh, I guess I'd better even the score," Manami piped up, turning her attention back to me. Her hand fell to the hem of Yamato's school shirt, which was all the leggy girl was wearing, and she slowly started to ease it up above her slim thighs. It took my brain several seconds to register what she was doing, but it all became apparent when the hem of Yamato's shirt was suddenly up by her belly button and she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I would love to pretend that I closed my eyes or looked away, but I didn't. I'd seen it all before, Yamato had quite kindly shown me the pictures from his camera, but things seem to be a lot different when you see them in real life...

Any other guy probably would have had an instant nose bleed, but I felt nothing but repulsion towards her and the gateway to hell lurking between her thighs. That girl was a lot more trouble than I had originally anticipated, and I didn't know if even Yamato was aware of how awful she really was.

"Do you like?" Manami giggled, eyes glimmering in anticipation. The lock of the bathroom door clicked open and Manami swiftly pulled down the shirt to cover her lower body, much to my relief. After sending another wink in my direction, she slipped through the partially open door with the same sickening smile fixed on her face.

I threw on the rest of my clothes and grabbed the rest of my stuff from the living room before I sprinted out of the flat, back to my apartment. The old Taichi would have hopped straight onto his computer to load up the first porn video he could find, but as I set foot into the lobby there wasn't so much as a twitch in my pants to suggest the need to masturbate furiously to an anonymous lady jiggling her (potentially fake) breasts around.

Thanks to Manami I'd been put off girls for life, and I was now even more reluctant to break the arrangement off with Yamato, fearful if I turned my back on him for one second _she _would devour him.

* * *

D-Angel: So yeah, Manami... Yeah, I know, she's shameful... Perhaps even worse than Yamato? I'll leave that one for you lot to decide, but the final few chapters will probably determine that. Estimating 3-4 left to go, at a push? I'll draft up some chapter plans and will let you all know. Cup of Lust is next on the updating list, so I'll continue working on the next chapter for that in the meanwhile.

Many thanks for your feedback so far, and I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Your reviews are very welcome, and I do take people's ideas and suggestions onboard, so don't be shy.

Much love anyways, and I'll see you next chapter!

* * *

D-Angel

29/04/12

(Oh, completed Mass Effect 3 yesterday, and WTF!)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Breaking the Boundaries**_

_Summary: _There is usually a boundary in relation to how friends can interact with one another. When Yamato decides to spontaneously break the boundary, Taichi is unable to grasp the newly added rules, nor his friend's true motive.

D-Angel: Yeah, I'm on a roll with this updating shizz. Would say I should break my ankle more often, but it really isn't that comfortable, and does come with more disadvantages than advantages, lol. Not a lot else for me to say except to thank everyone for their love and support so far :)

Please read on and enjoy...

* * *

xoxoxox

Chapter 9

xoxoxox

* * *

Sexuality was supposedly just one of those things, you were either born gay, straight or bi so shut and deal with it. However, it seemed a whole lot more complex than that, and trying to come up with a label for myself was the last thing I wanted to do when my hormones and feelings were all over the place.

"Remind me why we're going to Ishida's concert?" Ren asked as he followed me through my school's gates. We'd been a pretend couple for about three weeks. Since we were only pretending we hadn't even kissed, yet alone done anything sexual together.

"Because he's my best friend, and he still thinks you're a girl. I want him to know the truth," I said, quickly checking my phone to see if Yamato had text me back.

"Why didn't you just tell him? Or introduce me to him?"

They were both very good and valid points, ones which I should have thought of really _before_ deciding to take Ren to the school concert, as bid to show Yamato once and for all I was in a 'serious relationship' and no longer wanted him to abuse my body anymore. Not only would Yamato find out, but pretty much the entire school were going to think I was into men- which I suppose was true. It didn't particularly bother me either because I knew I was strong enough to fight back any of the homophobes who were against that sort of thing.

My heart felt like it was stuck in my throat by the time we had stepped into the hall. Ren had his arm around my shoulder and my eyes were locked onto the empty stage, which Yamato would shortly grace with his presence.

"Let's find somewhere to sit," Ren said. I realised he was probably implying that he wanted to sit as far away from Yamato as possible. I glanced over at the seating area and was surprised when I spotted Sora sitting four or so rows from the front. As soon as I caught her eye she stood up and waved her arms frantically in the air, then gestured to the two empty seats next to her.

"What brings you here? I thought you didn't like Yamato?" I questioned as I plonked down besides her.

"This isn't just the Yamato show," Sora said, her elbow digging into my side. "I'm here to cheer on my friend Nazumi."

"It might as well be his show, have you seen the programmes?" Ren placed the booklet on his lap, opening it at a specific place. "Ishida-san has a double page spread for his profile blurb."

"Yes, I noticed," Sora sighed.

I leant into Ren so I could peer at the programme he had managed to scavenge from somewhere. Sure enough the gorgeous bastard had his own special bumper section, and there was even mention of him being a musical prodigy.

"Apparently he is a great singer," Sora announced, her eyes peering down at booklet resting on her thighs, "but it still doesn't change the fact he's an asshole."

The lights soon dimmed and the curtains were drawn. I sunk into my chair and braced myself for an hour or two of the good, bad and the ugly. There were fifteen acts in total, and Yamato was the last one. The grand finale.

I wonder what madness Ren must have thought I'd had to endure at my school after having to watch a questionable pornographic _Engrish_ rendition of 'Jingle Bell Rock' by the ever perky Katsumi twins, shortly followed by a guy dressed up as a cat, meowing a version of 'Silent Night' as he paraded around on his hands and knees (somehow disturbing and cute).

Sora's friend, Nazumi, turned out to be a very talented violinist, however. She and three other musicians did a string quartet medley of a few English and Japanese Christmas songs. I thought that her performance would give Yamato a run for his money (ok, so it wasn't a competition, but still!).

The moment soon arrived. A chorus of fan girl squeals flooded the air as Yamato strolled on stage, dressed in a short sleeved white shirt and a snug fitting pair of denim jeans. He cleared his throat once he reached the microphone, the spotlight focusing only on him the way he liked it best.

Gentle piano music drifted through the hall, not quite what I was expecting from Yamato's performance as he was more into rock music and what not. Jaws literally dropped as he started to sing. I had to admit, he had some damn good vocal chords; deep and chilling. It tied in perfectly with the words he was singing in perfect English.

_It keeps coming back to me  
I remember this pain  
It spreads across my eyes  
Everything is dull_

"Is he singing about having a headache?" Sora whispered to me. I smirked and rolled my eyes but continued to listen to Yamato's singing. I could understand the gist of the lyrics despite English wasn't one of my best subjects.

_Everyone's smiling, they're smiling  
It pushes me far, far away  
I can't understand  
Everything is blue_

As he nailed and held the note down perfectly on the word blue some of the people around us burst into cheers and claps for a couple of seconds.

_Can you hear me out there?_

Both of his hands gripped the microphone stand as he belted out the chorus.

_Will you hold me now? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
I'm gazing from the distance and  
I feel everything pass through me  
I can't be alone right now  
Will you hold me now? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
I'm lost in a deep winter sleep  
I can't seem to find my way out alone  
Can you wake me?  
_

Those lyrics he was singing, I wondered if they were true, if they actually reflected his feelings? After all he told me that he'd persuaded the music teacher, who was organising the concert to let him sing his song instead of some cheesy Christmas song they had picked for him.

_I know when I let it in  
It hides love from this moment_

He reopened his eyes (which seemed bluer than usual under the stage lighting) and scanned the crowd, as if searching for someone; something he'd told me that singers should never do whilst performing because it apparently distances the singer away from the lyrics of the song, or something…

_So I guard it close  
I watch the move it makes  
_

His eyes locked with mine and my throat tightened.

_But it gets me, but it gets me  
_

Emotion was fuelling in his voice.

_I wish I could understand how I  
Could make it disappear, make it disappear_

I stood up. Hearing him sing those lyrics like that, I felt crazy enough to run up on stage and kiss him, or at least sneak backstage and pounce on him once he was finished.

_Anyone out there hear me now?_

When I had reached the end of the row, I realised Ren had followed me. Grasping my chin with his hand, he tilted my head towards him and pressed his lips against mine.

_Will you hold me now..._

I heard it loud and clear. Yamato stumbled on the note he was singing, completely throwing him off from the lyrics which were meant to follow. Seconds later he recovered and resumed singing, although his voice sounded raw and strained.

"I think it's safe to say he now knows I'm not a girl," Ren whispered into my ear as he ended our kiss. My legs felt like jelly as Ren wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace I'd always wanted Yamato to envelope me in. I buried my head into his chest, wishing I had the courage to peer over his shoulder to watch Yamato finish his song.

"Such a performance!" One girl gushed once the lights had finally come back on and the curtains had dropped.

"I know, could you hear his voice trembling? I'm convinced I saw a tear in his eye!" Another exclaimed as she followed her friend towards the exit. Of course they were talking about Yamato, not the crazy cat guy.

Sora wanted to wait around for her friend, so Ren and I said our goodbyes and decided to drop by somewhere in town to have dinner. There was no way in hell I was going to wait around for Yamato. I wasn't ready to give him an explanation as to why Manami's cousin had locked lips with me.

"Taichi-kun!" A cheery voice called out as we were heading towards the gates.

I immediately turned around and Takaishi Takeru (Yamato's little brother) came bounding up to us, his hand holding onto my little sister's hand. At a glance it was easy to tell Takeru was related to Yamato. He had the same golden blond hair as Yama, although it was shaggy and overgrown. It thoroughly suited his big round eyes, which were also the same colour as his older sibling's. Despite their similar physical appearances, Takeru wasn't a complete jerk who humped anything with a pulse and holes.

"Since when have you two been dating?" I asked, shooting Takeru my best scary big brother look.

"Officially, ten minutes ago," Hikari chirpily announced.

"I did not give my approval," I reminded my obviously _forgetful _sister.

"Eh, Kari, you said he was ok with it!" Takeru said in a panicked voice as he looked over at Hikari. I wished sometimes that kid knew when I was messing around.

"It's fine," I sighed, placing my hand on his shoulder, "but be aware I will break every bone in your body if you hurt her, ok?"

Takeru let out an uneasy chuckle, although I think only Hikari realised I was being serious about this particular statement. She carefully removed my arm from Takeru's shoulder, realising that I was holding onto it a little too tightly after he made a little squeaking sound of discomfort.

Remembering I was being impolite to Ren, I quickly introduced him to Takeru and Hikari. They were both probably suspicious as to why he had his arm around me, but neither of them asked about it at the time. Instead they proposed that they walked with us as they were partly heading in the same direction.

"Ani was great, wasn't he?" Takeru praised his older brother as we cut through Odaiba Park. "I wish I had his talent."

I hoped he meant singing talent, not his being a dick talent.

"Hey, aren't you coming to the party?" Takeru asked as me and Ren were about to take the path that led into town.

"Whose party? Aren't you a little young for parties?" I immediately questioned.

"Yamato's," Hikari replied on Takeru's behalf, "surely he told you?"

Yamato _had _told me. I'd just completely forgotten.

"Ani said we were allowed to go as well, so long as we didn't drink," Takeru mentioned, adjusting the green woolly hat resting securely on his head. "He's given me the flat key so we can set things up before he arrives."

"I'll leave you to it, Taichi-kun." Ren's voice dance against my eardrums. I quickly turned my head to study his expression, although it turned out to be calm and mellow, not irritated like I'd anticipated.

"Are you sure? You're more than welcome to join," Takeru politely offered.

"It's ok, you need to talk to Yamato anyway," Ren said with a small smile stretching across his mature face. Keeping his arm around me, he leant over and planted a kiss on my cheek. I blushed as he waved goodbye to Takeru and Hikari and walked off towards the town centre with his hands buried in his coat pockets.

"So, you're into boys now too, nii-san?" Hikari prised, shuffling up to my side.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I firmly said, then grabbed my sister by the hand, tugging her away from Takeru. "Come on you two, let's move before we freeze to death."

Literally throwing myself in the same space as Yamato now that he knew about Ren… I wished I knew what I was letting myself in for.

* * *

At approximately half past nine Yamato strolled into the living room, followed by a few of his music pals from school. By this point I had already downed two cans of cider. Takeru and Hikari had given the flat a quick tidy up (Yama and his dad weren't exactly the tidiest of creatures) and made sure there were enough drinks stocked up in the fridge, as requested by Yamato.

Before long there were rock tunes blasting out from a CD player. Hikari and Takeru were up and dancing like a couple of loons, despite not having a drop of alcohol to drink. They were shining examples that people who were mad enough didn't need booze to have a good time.

Snatching a bottle of beer from the fridge, Yamato flipped the lid off using the edge of the kitchen counter. I was stood at the doorway, concerned that he hadn't even spoken a word to me. He ran his hand up and down the top of the bottle in a suggestive manner, then he jumped out of his skin when he became alert of my presence, spilling his drink over his white shirt in the process.

"Shit," he groaned, gazing down at the stain on his shirt. I rushed into the kitchen and snatched a dishcloth from the side and tried to help Yamato dry up the mess.

"N-no! Don't, please," Yamato anxiously said, batting my arm away, "I'll just change tops."

Shuffling past me, he left his beer on the counter and left the room. I followed and grabbed his soft hand just as he had stepped out into the living room. His eyes were dancing with fear when he gazed at me, and it made me let go of him.

I couldn't hide the devastation from my face now that my third can of cider had kicked in. I was emotionally vulnerable and I hated it.

"Follow me," he leant over and whispered into my ear. His eyes gestured towards his bedroom door then back at me and my stomach automatically flipped. Like a faithful puppy I obeyed, ignoring the prying eyes of Hikari and Takeru.

"Where's Manami?" I asked as Yamato shut his bedroom door behind us and instantly started to unbutton his shirt.

"She couldn't make it tonight."

"Any reason why?" I interrogated, watching as Yamato bent over and opened up his dresser drawer to rummage around for a t-shirt.

"Her parents grounded her after finding a pack of cigarettes in her room."

"Ouch."

Yamato tugged a fresh black t-shirt over his head, concealing his lean washboard stomach, much to my dismay. I scratched the back of my neck as he ran his fingers through his side-fringe, tidying up a few stray strands which were pointing up to the ceiling. He obviously wasn't going to attempt anything but small talk, so I knew that this time I had to be direct.

"What happened up there?" I questioned. Yamato looked up from his mobile phone, which had beeped just moments ago.

"Up where?"

I took a few steps away from the door, planning to edge over to his bed so I could sit down.

"Up on stage, you know, when you flunked one of your lines."

His eyebrows knitting inwards as I sat down on his bed, Yamato slid his phone back into his pocket.

"It was just nerves," he spoke with defiance, as if he'd been convincing himself of this for the past couple of hours.

"Bullshit," I growled, my eyes solely fixed on his twitching brow and trembling lips. We both knew he was at his most confident when he was performing. He was moments away from dropping his 'I have no idea what you're talking about' façade, and I wanted to see him crack.

"Ok, fine. I saw him kiss you; Manami's cousin." Yamato crashed down onto the bed next to me; the mattress bouncing slightly under his body weight. "It was just a bit of a shock."

"A bit of a shock?" I repeated curiously. It wasn't as if Yamato had been sheltered from the exposure of guy on guy action after he had fucked me in practically every position known in the gay karma sutra.

"I had _no _idea you were dating a guy!" Yamato retorted, his eyes staring down at his feet.

Touché.

"Well now you know," I concluded.

An inevitable silence followed; we were both probably wondering what would happen next. As I tilted me head to the side, his eyes met mine with a lustful gaze. My stomach swirled in excitement. Now that there was the chance that he actually liked me and wasn't just using me as a sex toy, I wanted him. The bedsprings creaked slightly, his hand pressed against my thigh and his lips drifted close to my neck. I could feel the blood pumping directly to my cock.

_Thump, thump, thump!_

It wasn't the sound of my heart, someone was knocking pretty loudly against the door.

"One of your friends has puked up and it's gone _everywhere!_" Takeru cried from the other side of the door.

"Shit," Yama groaned before he moved away from me and tapped his hand against my leg. He gave me one last lingering look of desire with his smouldering eyes before he got up and left the room, but only after he had 'readjusted' himself.

"Whoever made this mess is dead!" Yama's voice resounded from the other room as I managed to hop off the bed, swaying slightly on my feet now that the alcohol had robbed me off my coordination. After trying to regain my composure, failing to hide my blatant erection poking against the material of my jeans, I crashed back down on Yama's bed and lingered in his room when I realised drinking on an empty stomach had been a big mistake.

I passed out soon after, but was awoken by someone crawling into the bed besides me. I immediately sat up, and frowned when I realised I was only dressed in my t-shirt and underwear.

"What the hell?" I groaned, my voice craggy.

"I didn't take advantage, if that's what you're worried about," Yamato announced, fluffing out one of his pillows.

"Ok?" I responded in my confusion.

"Just sleep," Yamato said, briefly rubbing his hand against my arm. He then curled up into a ball and before long he was fast asleep. I looked down at his peaceful face, pondering what his true feelings were. Was he really just too scared to fall in love? Love was terrifying, and what with his parents fighting and then divorcing by then time he was six, Yamato probably had more of an excuse to be afraid of it than I ever did. He was capable of loving though, he thought the world about his brother.

Drifting into my own dream world, one positive thought stuck in my mind. If Yamato ever succumbed to love, I hoped it would be because of me.

* * *

**Song Lyrics:** 'Winter Sleep' by Olivia Lufkin (Awesome song from an awesome anime called NANA, I suggest you check both these things out!)

* * *

D-Angel: So yeah, this is first chapter possibly where Yama hasn't molested Tai :O Shocking. The end is nearing though, I'll look to squeeze out one or two more chapters.

Once again thanks for reading, and for your lovely reviews.

Much love, and I'll see you next chapter!

* * *

D-Angel

03/06/12


	10. Chapter 10

_**Breaking the Boundaries**_

_Summary: _There is usually a boundary in relation to how friends can interact with one another. When Yamato decides to spontaneously break the boundary, Taichi is unable to grasp the newly added rules, nor his friend's true motive.

D-Angel: _-Singing-_It's the finaaaal chapter, dee dee deeee deeeeee, dee dee dee dee deeeee!

Taichi:Please, please don't sing.

D-Angel: Fine :( But, yeah, welcome to the final chapter! Long and juicy, much like...

Yamato:Focus, Darky.

D-Angel: Right, yes, it's a big one, hehe. There will also be an epilogue to follow this, but I'll upload that seperately because of the length of this chappy.

Read on and enjoy le finale smexy people :D

* * *

xoxoxox

Chapter 10

xoxoxox

* * *

As I took a second half-attempted bite from the buttered piece of toast in my hand, my parents eyed me with concern, but not because I still hadn't decided if I was going to go to University (despite I was still only in my second year of High School). I couldn't really tell them that the reason for my lack of appetite and peculiar behaviour was because I was in love with my best friend, and now he was avoiding me.

After the winter concert at school, my seventeenth birthday, Christmas and New Year had all passed in a blur. A glorious drunken blur in the case of Yamato and Manami, not liked I'd been invited. Instead I'd hung out with my family which immediately flagged their concern, although they hadn't had the heart to pry, probably thinking it was just down to teenage hormones.

Dropping my half eaten piece of toast back onto my plate, I excused myself from the table to throw the remains in the bin. I trudged into my bedroom and flopped onto my bed, burying my head into my pillow and muffled the crudest curse words from every language I knew into it (I.e. only Japanese and English). It'd become a daily habit.

I decided I'd best be productive with my day, so I rolled off my bed to grab my homework. It was a stupid mistake, because I fell straight off it and landed onto the floor. At least I landed onto my school bag, so I didn't have to go hunting for it, nor did I bruise my ass.

A knock on the door just moments later scared the living shit out of me. Reaching into the unknown mucky depths of my bag, I invited whoever it was to open the door. I rolled my eyes as my sister poked her head around the doorframe, blinking a couple of times in rapid succession before she spoke (I was convinced she was going to ask me what had been bugging me lately).

"Takeru's here to see you," Hikari announced, a sweet grin edging its way across her face.

"Tell him I'm not here," I instructed as I tossed my science homework onto my bed, alongside a pen I had found at the bottom of my school bag. When I sensed that Hikari was still at my doorway, I turned my head in her direction to ask what else she wanted.

"I can't, he's standing right behind me," Hikari explained, stepping aside allowing Takeru to wave at me with his usual cheerful expression slapped on his Yama-cloned shaped face. I sighed inwardly and, with reluctance, invited Takeru into my room. Hikari politely shut the door and left us to it.

"So, why aren't you trying to get it on with my little sister?" I sat on the edge of my bed then stared at Takeru with my big scary brother face, just to see how he'd react.

"Oh, I, uh…" Takeru stammered, glancing back over at the door briefly, no doubt thinking about escaping. When he finally realised I was messing with him he grinned sheepishly and edged over to me before plopping down besides me.

"I actually came here to talk about Matt."

My chest instantly tightened. Did Takeru know something about the arrangement I used to have with his brother? I knew they were close, but surely Yamato wouldn't have told him a thing like that… After all, Yamato was proud of his womanising reputation, wasn't he?

"Oh?" Came my slightly delayed response. I prayed he didn't know. It had been awkward enough explaining to them why Ren had his arms around me after the winter concert. I was still seeing him, kind of. It was difficult to explain.

I watched intently as Takeru fidgeted with the fisherman's hat resting on his head.

"Well, not just him, Manami-chan too."

Manami? Why did he want to talk about _her? _I stretched out legs, which were still sore from working out at the gym yesterday, and pressed the tips of my toes against the floor.

"What's the matter?" I feigned ignorance to my own suspicions about Manami, just in case Takeru had took a shine to her.

"I'm not sure if I like Manami-chan," Takeru admitted.

Obviously he hadn't taken a shine to her. Takeru folded his arms against his chest and gazed over at the door again. I recalled when she had flashed her nether regions at me and shuddered.

"She's pretty, and seemed nice at first. But the other day, when I was over at Ani's place he was in the shower, Manami joined me on the sofa…" Takeru trailed off for a moment, reflecting on what had occurred it seemed.

"She, well, she tried to touch my, err… 'area'," Takeru hesitantly revealed, gesturing towards his penis with his eyes. My own eyes widened and I scrunched my hands up into fists. What the fuck was that girl playing at?

"Have you told Yama?" I asked, unable to hide the anger bubbling in my voice.

"No, I was scared he'd be mad at me," Takeru said in almost a whisper, his eyes focusing on his lap. I wondered if my sudden cry of outrage had intimidated him? Unfortunately it was something I was unable to repress, given what Takeru had just told me.

"You're only twelve," I vented my frustration and disgust, "she could get locked up for trying to molest you."

"I'm thirteen next week," Takeru reminded, although it held no relevance to what Manami had already tried to do. She was sixteen and he was still only twelve, a minor! I don't think I had even started jerking off at his age. "But, I guess you're right."

Takeru scratched the nape of neck before he peered back over at me. "Problem is, I think Yamato loves her."

My throat suddenly tightened. No, I thought, don't say that. Don't you dare. He couldn't love _her. _She was an awful, awful human being. I shot up straight to my feet and bit down on the inside of my cheek as my heart felt like it was falling apart.

"You _have_ to tell Yamato," I affirmed, hoping that Takeru couldn't see that my arms and legs were quivering like jelly.

"I-I can't!" Takeru said, like he'd had the same argument with himself over and over. "I've never seen Matt so smitten with a girl before. I don't want to be a burden."

I bit down on my inner cheek harder, feeling my teeth sink into the wet flesh. No, Takeru, no you _wouldn't _be a bloody burden, you'd be a fucking saint!

Watching Takeru stand up, I knew he was about to make an excuse to leave, but I couldn't just let this matter slide. Yamato deserved to know just how much of a slut his girlfriend was. Yes, it would probably hurt him to know the truth, but to be honest, he had screwed around with me for over half a year, so fuck him.

"Manami flashed her snatch at me!" I blurted out.

"Snatch?" Takeru tilted his head to the side in perplexity. Snatch. It was a British slang word… I had heard Yamato use it once or twice.

"Her vagina," I clarified, feeling my cheeks flush (Why was that word harder to say?).

"Oh…" Takeru placed a finger on his lower lip for a second then hazarded a guess "…and you haven't told him?"

I nodded my head. "I wish I'd told him straight after it happened… She's bad news and he needs to know."

Because I love him. I love your fucking dick of a brother and I don't want him to get stung by that bitch he's supposedly falling in love with, who flashes more times than a camera on a girl's night out.

"No," Takeru said, and I almost frowned until he continued his sentence, his words clear and precise, "Leave it to me, I'll tell him, but you'll need to be there for him too when he knows the truth."

xoxoxox

* * *

I knew it was unfair, but I felt like I owed it to Ren to keep seeing him.

A few days after I had spoken to Takeru, I took Ren on a date down Palette Town. Unfortunately we had got caught short in a freak rain storm, so, since my place was closest, we headed back there so we could dry off our clothes.

My parents were out food shopping, and Hikari was out and about with Takeru. A convenient set-up…

"Do you have any towels?" Ren asked as we pulled off shoes and soaked socks in the lobby.

"Err, yeah, I'll go grab some," I said, rushing off towards the airing cupboard besides the bathroom door, then I snatched some fresh clothes from my bedroom for the both of us and quickly got changed.

Ren was in the living room, hovering around the sofa when I returned.

"They may be a little bit small for you," I warned as I dropped the clothes onto the sofa.

"I'm sure they'll fit fine, you're not as small as you think, y'know?" Ren teased before he pulled of his t-shirt, right in front of me. I couldn't help but sneak a look; he was slim and toned. It made sense, I'd learnt he did a lot of running. He was even on his school's track and field team.

We both jumped when Ren's phoned beeped the moment he sat down on the sofa. He quickly pulled it out from his pocket, wiping off a bit of water, that had leaked onto the screen, with his thumb so he could read the message he'd received.

"It's Manami," Ren revealed, before he placed his phone on the arm of the sofa as I parked myself next to him, "she's having a party tonight."

I scowled at the mention of her name.

"Great…"

"I know you don't like her, but she's still my cousin and I can't help but feel sorry for her."

Sorry for her? Was he being serious? There _was_ a defensive glimmer in his eyes though, one which I usually reserved when I was being protective over Hikari.

"She has low self-esteem," Ren continued, resting a hand on his leg, "she was bullied heavily back in elementary school for being tall and overdeveloped compared to the rest of her classmates. As soon as she started junior high, she started sleeping around in a bid to become popular…"

Feeling slightly guilty, I thought back to my days in elementary school and junior high. Me and Yama used to be highly competitive with one another. I'd always been better at sports, yet he'd always tried to upstage me. That had stopped though soon after we discovered girls and sex. I'd realised now he'd been fuelling his competitive nature into them, sleeping around as much as he could, showing off to me, trying to up his confidence.

"No wonder why Yamato was drawn to Manami," I muttered out loud, rubbing my towel across my wet hair, "they're so similar."

Ren, whose own towel was draped over his shoulders, leant towards me.

"Ishida-san's a fool for not choosing you," Ren stated softly, placing one hand against my cheek causing me to drop my towel. I immediately started blushing. As he drew me in for a kiss, I went with it. His hand crept up my t-shirt and I shuddered in discomfort. If I went along with this and ended up sleeping with him, it wouldn't be fair on him though, not when I couldn't love him in the same way I loved Yamato.

Ren moved his lips away from mine sensing my reluctance.

"What's the matter, Taichi-kun?"

A fist hammering against the door saved me from answering. I quickly leapt to my feet and muttered an apology to Ren as I rushed out into the lobby. Tugging the front door open, I blinked in surprise.

"Yamato." I said his name flatly. I hadn't heard anything from him since my conversation with Takeru, so I naturally assumed Takeru had chickened out from telling him the truth about Manami…

"Can I come in?" His voice croaked. Shit, he'd been crying, the whites of his swollen eyes were slightly reddened. He was soaked from the rain still pouring down outside. Since he was only dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, I quickly ushered him inside, trying so hard not to pry at his nipples poking through his flimsy transparent shirt.

Ren was no longer in the room, nor were the clothes I had given him. Quickly deciding he hadn't vanished into thin air, I helped Yamato settle down onto the sofa and asked if there was anything I could get him.

"I ended it with Manami," he muttered once I had handed him a glass of water (as if he hadn't had enough of the stuff!), "Taku warned me today, about how she tried to touch him, and how she'd flashed her snatch at you."

Yamato took a hefty gulp from his glass. "I went round to confront her. She let me in, and I found fuckin' Samu parading around the place with his dick out…"

Samu, that bastard who had ran off like a pussy whilst Yamato had got beaten up and mugged a few months back. Some fucking friend he had been.

Just as I was about to wrap my arms around Yamato, Ren came out the bathroom, dressed in the clothes I had leant him. The trousers came up a little short on him, but the t-shirt looked like it fitted just fine. He thanked me and promised he'd give them back as soon as he could.

Ren then caught Yamato's eyes. They both stared at each other for a few moments, but not with any malice. More as if they were settling on some sort of mutual agreement despite their differences, at least that's what I saw.

"I think the rain's eased, so I'm gonna head off," Ren said. I hopped up and followed him as he stepped into the lobby and tugged on his shoes, then stuffed his wet socks into the pocket of his cotton zip-up jacket.

"I'll call you later?" I'm not sure why I'd turned it into a question. I guess I was uncertain of how things would unfold and I didn't want to make any promises I couldn't keep.

I had learnt, just hours ago, that someone had broken Ren's heart once. A guy at his school who was in the year group above. Like Yamato with me, he had used Ren for sex, and Ren had gone along with it, despite he knew this guy was sleeping with others as well. Eventually the pain was too much, so Ren confessed his feelings, only for the guy to laugh in his face.

"It's ok," Ren said reassuringly, resting his hand against my shoulder, sensing my woes as his eyes burnt into mine, "you go and do what you have to."

When he shut the door, my shoulders drooped. It sucked seeing him smile through his obvious disappointment that I couldn't bring him the happiness he deserved, but I think he anticipated what would happen from the start.

I took a deep, calming breath then walked back into the living room to continue looking after Yamato who was using my towel to try and dry himself off, with little avail. I talked him into getting a warm shower, whilst his clothes rolled around in the tumble dryer with Ren's. I decided to grab a shower too once he was finished, letting him chill out in my room in the meantime.

My hair was still a bit wet as I roamed into my bedroom, but at least I wasn't all sweaty and rain-soaked anymore. Yamato was dressed in the clothes I had loaned him sprawled across my duvet . After closing the door my heart slammed against my ribs when I realised he was reading through a copy of the karma sutra, which I had hidden underneath the bed.

"What the hell? I leave you for just a few minutes and you rummage around in my room!" I growled, my body shaking with rage. Had he seen the pictures I kept of him under there? The ones I'd been jacking off to far too much recently…

"Just seeing what else you're hiding from me," Yamato casually said as he flipped over to the next position in the book, his eyes widening in intrigue at the pictures that greeted him.

"What?" _'What else I was hiding from him?' _What the hell was he on about?

"Besides the fact you're now smitten over Isamu-san, despite the whole thing was meant to be a façade."

What the fuck? In frustration I tore the book from his hands and threw it across the room. It thumped loudly against the floor, the spine tore and a few pages crumpled up on impact.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I snapped.

Yamato rose and shifted into a kneeling position. "Your little sister is pretty smart."

Oh God. How the hell ? How the hell did Hikari know? I'd been so careful not to let on to _anyone _that Ren and I were just an act, and I'd been especially careful to make sure that Hikari didn't know that I fancied Yamato.

Of course, it was obvious now. From the day she had ventured into my room for advice on boys… She'd known I'd liked Yamato before I had even come to terms with it myself. Hikari _was _smart like that; despite feigning her innocence, she always seemed to know everything that going on around her. There was no use hiding anything from her.

I smirked inwardly, Hikari must have given Yamato a pretty good scolding.

"So I may have pretended to be with Ren at first, just to get you to stop toying with me…" I said darkly, turning away and staring up, focusing on the corner of the ceiling, "but you're right, I've fallen for him now."

As anticipated, Yamato flinched. Good, I wanted him to know how unrequited love felt, if only for just a moment.

"I don't mind that you're into guys, but why him?" He asked, lacing his fingers together.

"Eh?" Since when had this conversation suddenly been about me and my life? I wasn't the one who had just found out I'd been cheated on. I had expected more tears from Yamato, more alcohol…

"Why Isamu-san?"

"He's, err, nice." Compared to Yamato, it was the only trait that came to mind based on how well Ren had treated me.

"Nice?" Yamato echoed sardonically. He snorted and jumped off my bed.

"He'd _never_ screw me around for his own pleasure," I hissed bitterly.

Yamato's face paled. His arms fell down limply by his sides.

"I never… I always…" Yamato uttered- his mind must have been processing thousands of things at once. For a few seconds he looked hopelessly lost. I thought that this would be the moment where everything would fall into place, that he would come clean… That was until he regained his usual ice cold disguise.

"I didn't intend for you to fall in love with me."

Didn't _intend? _Just what had he intended then? For me to hang around and just be his fuck toy? That was it, fuck it. If he couldn't even admit to his own errors, or even muster an apology, I wanted nothing more to do with him.

"Ren's coming back over soon, so _get out_," I growled, roughly gripping his arm before swinging him towards the door. It was a lie, a total big fat lie, but I had to get rid of him…

"Baka!" He cried in a fitful tone whilst his hand rested against the door, supporting his quivering body- his eyes beginning to brim with tears.

Pushing himself away from the wooden object, I tensed up as he came at me, automatically anticipating his body to crash down on mine, his hands to rip off my clothes… That was why I was shocked when, after grabbing onto both my wrists, he sunk his head down towards mine and kissed me. His lips felt surprisingly soft against my own, almost like velvet. As his hands released my wrists and slipped around my waist, I melted into the kiss and lost all control.

I ran my fingers through the fluffy wisps of his golden locks as his hand traced up and down my back. He tasted so good, and his technique was masterful; firm pressure, not too hard or sloppy.

Sighing in disappointment as he ended the kiss, I was soon cheering inwardly as Yamato lifted his t-shirt over his head before he reached for mine and helped me pull it off with haste. For a second he studied my toned torso then gazed back up at me, eyes hungry, lips glistening. My stomach flipped in exhilaration when our lips merged once together once again and we stumbled over to my bed.

Soon we were rolling around on the mattress, hands roaming other each other, kissing eagerly. Yamato reached down and unfastened my trousers, arching an eyebrow when he saw I had gone commando. I had actually randomly decided a few days ago to see what it'd be like to not wear any underwear. I'd enjoyed it so had started to make it a thing. Yama must have thought it was his lucky day as he smirked and hurriedly wiggled out of his own trousers and pants, presenting his own manhood with pride.

Pinning me down with his body, his fingertips carefully traced up and down the side of my body; the sensation was heavenly, my erection was throbbing like never before, yet he teased me by touching me everywhere else but there. Maybe he knew I was so aroused that I would explode the moment he wrapped his hand around it…?

"Lube?" Yamato asked as he nibbled on my earlobe.

"Bedside drawer," I panted, begging for him to hurry the fuck up as he leant over my body and scrambled blindly around in my bedside table drawer until he finally found the bottle I mostly used for, ahem, solo-play. Flicking the lid open he squirted a generous amount onto his hand and slicked it over his cock, then using what was left on his fingers, he prepared me for what was about to come (pun not intended).

"Nggh." Dammit, it felt good as he glided in.

"Fuck, I've never seen you this horny before," Yamato sighed staring me up and down before he started to swing his lower body back and forth, "you look fucking sexy."

As his fingers traced around my burning flesh, I gasped out. Every touch and every movement he made was electrifying. I continued to sigh and moan out as he trailed lazy kisses down my neck, across my collar bone. His hips grinded with mine to and fro, carefully and sensually, like every moment counted. It was enough to easily drive me to madness.

Then I realised; we were having sex and Yamato was _kissing _me.

So, the rough and frantic sex we'd had in the past, yeah it had been good, but always somewhat unfulfilling. This sex, on the other hand, was fucking amazing.

I bit down on his shoulder to stop myself from screaming too loudly as the final waves of pleasure crashed through my body. I came so hard I was certain I was going to die. Seeing my expression of ecstasy, it wasn't long at all before Yamato found his release, gasping out in delight as he made a mess all over me and the bed.

Instead of pulling out almost immediately after finishing (like he used to do), he brushed his hand across my flushed face, then planted a simple kiss on my lips.

Once we had cleaned up in silence using the tissues on my beside table, he crawled behind me and his arms wrapped around me, holding me in a possessive embrace. It was admittedly very comfortable and felt… well, natural.

"Shit," Yamato cursed against the nape of my neck, "I knew that if I kissed you that would be it..."

I craned my head around to make sure his face was being as honest as his voice.

"…I couldn't allow for that flower shop asshole to snatch you away from me though..." Yamato added. I rolled my eyes. As_ if _Ren had put up any resistance; if anything he had practically thrown me at Yamato after realising it was what I desired.

"I've wanted you for so long," he continued, nuzzling his chin against my shoulder, "even before I caught you jerking off."

Nggh... He'd liked me from the start?

"Then, why all the girls?" I asked.

" The girls, they never meant anything. I was in denial I guess... I was worried about what people would think about me if they knew the truth... Well, mostly what you would think. I became greedy though, and when I finally had you, I got carried away..."

"What about Manami?" I questioned, remembering just how saddened he had been when he showed up at my door. "Didn't you say she was _different_ from the others?"

"Pfft." Yamato slung both his arms over my shoulder. "I suppose I related to her, but I never loved her. She may have hurt me, but I'll get over it. It sucks, but I guess I had it coming."

Ya don't say?

"I was always thinking about you when I did her anyway; it's what got me off."

I blushed heavily as he shuffled across so he was by my side.

"You've been such an asshole," I said in a serious tone, "don't think I've fully forgiven you yet because…Mmm."

Yamato was using this whole 'kissing me thing' to his advantage. After he'd moved his tempting lips away, I poked him hard in the stomach.

"Seriously though, you were a dick."

For a second he frowned. I was concerned that he was about to decide that he still wasn't to blame.

"I'm-" he paused, hesitating to say the next word, "sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"You have a lot of making up to do," I said, placing my arms behind my head as I stretched my body out across the mattress. I was grinning from ear to ear now that I'd finally heard Yamato say those words.

Yamato rolled onto his front, propping himself up with his elbows, his hair flopping partly over his left eye. He peeped over in my direction and smirked. "Well then, I guess I'll have to start by becoming your boyfriend."

That seemed like a fair enough deal, I decided.

* * *

D-Angel:Aww, yey, fluffy sexy ending. Well, it's not quite the end, the epilogue is to follow, but still... Ah man, I'm happy this story has finally reached it's climax...

Taichi: Nice choice of words.

D-Angel: Thanks :) I am chuffed though, lol. Just want to throw out a big thanks for all the support and love my fans have given me over the past few years. I know this fandom is starting to dry out, so I'm happy there's still people out there who love this stuff as much as I do!

So yeah, I hope you guys had fun reading this fic, and will stick around for the epilogue (I'll throw it up at the start of next week).

See ya all at the epilogue xD

* * *

D-Angel

15/6/12


	11. Epilogue

_** Breaking the Boundaries**_

_Summary: _There is usually a boundary in relation to how friends can interact with one another. When Yamato decides to spontaneously break the boundary, Taichi is unable to grasp the newly added rules, nor his friend's true motive.

D-Angel: O'hai, welcome to the epilogue. I thought it'd be nice to add one, just to round off the story. It's short, but sweet and fluffy, and of course a little smutty.

Read on and enjoys :)

* * *

xoxoxox

Epilogue

xoxoxox

* * *

The final bells of the day chimed and I quickly threw my books into my bag and rushed out the classroom. My junior year at high school had proved to be an interesting, yet stressful year for me, so I hoped my senior year would be somewhat easier and less eventful. Now that the first week was up, so far, so good.

"Taichi-kun!"

I turned my head. Sora was a few paces behind me. I slowed down and let her catch up.

"So, do you have any plans for tonight?" Sora asked as we started to stroll down the corridor together, the familiarity of it all was always comforting.

"Yeah, a group of us are heading to the cinema… You should come too," I offered, although I'd already anticipated what her answer would be.

"Thanks, but I can't," Sora sighed, "I'm helping my mum out at the flower shop this afternoon."

Thought so.

"Have fun though," she quickly added.

"Thanks, you too… oh, and say hi to Ren for me." When I had last spoken to him, I had learnt he was now dating a guy in the year below him, who was on his track and field team. Turned out this kid had liked him for a while and had bravely kissed him in their locker room on the last day of term.

"I will." Sora smiled back before she waved goodbye and headed on ahead with the rest of the sea of students hurrying to freedom. I too continued to drift along in my own little world.

"Hey gorgeous," Yamato's voice greeted from behind me, just as I had stepped out the doors and hopped down the stone steps. Grabbing my arm, he spun me around and planted a kiss on the tip of my nose, then went for my lips. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a group of grade 10 girls cover their mouths with their hands as their faces burnt bright red.

Feeling hot from the burning April sun, and also because of Yamato's kiss, I wiggled out of my blazer and loosened my tie. As I was slinging it over my shoulder, a girl in the year below sauntered past us with her skirt skimming against her bum cheeks, leaving little to the imagination. I watched as Yamato's eyes follow her, peering up and down her tanned, toned legs. I bonked him lightly on the top of his head with my fist and he pouted, rubbing the spot where I'd hit him.

"Admit it, she had nice legs," Yamato teased, bumping his hip against mine. I rolled my eyes.

"Relax, it's your ass I'll be pounding tonight, not hers," he whispered into my ear, succeeding in giving me an instant erection. It was difficult to prise 'I love you' out from Yamato's stubborn mouth, but I took statements like this as his way of expressing his affection. On the rare occasions when he did say the 'l' word, my heart would melt like butter on toast..

Linking his arm with mine, we headed towards the gates.

I was glad to see Hikari and Takeru waiting outside with their school bags on, holding hands. Well, maybe I wasn't quite ok with the holding hands part… I just prayed that was all they got up to when they hung out alone together.

"You guys ready to roll?" Hikari asked as she peered up at us.

"What film are we gonna see?" My voice curious, Hikari always had the habit of picking really sad, depressing movies.

"That new romantic drama, _Breaking the Boundaries,_" Takeru announced, his eyes almost sparkling as he said the title.

"_Breaking the Boundaries?_ Sounds lame," I snorted. I'd never been a fan of mushy romance films, give me action and adventure any day.

"I don't know, I have a feeling you and Yamato will like it," Hikari said, with a knowing smirk on her face. Yamato and I turned and stared at each other with puzzled expressions as she and Takeru started to giggle.

As they marched on ahead, Yamato and I floated behind, cautiously. Yamato leant over, his lips close to my ear.

"If the film _is _boring I'll sneak you into the toilets with me, like last time," Yamato breathed in a sordid tone. I bit down on my lip as I recalled us being locked up in one of the stalls a couple of weeks ago, my hands resting against the cubicle door, heart pounding as Yamato slammed his hips back and forth from behind.

"You're obsessed with sex in public," I sighed quietly, rubbing my hand against my forehead.

"You love it too," Yamato cooed, tapping his hand against my ass. I smiled and placed my arm around his waist.

Maybe I did love it. Thrilling, risky sex with the guy I was madly in love with.

I guess some boundaries were designed to be broken after all.

* * *

THE END

* * *

D-Angel:Just thought I'd clarify just above in caps that this is the end, lol. I hope it was an enjoyable experience for you all, it certainly was for me. To think I almost decided not to turn this into a multi-chapter story...

And lol, the name of the film they were gonna go see, I know... Bit of elbow nudging between the writer and the readers. Had to be done really.

So yeah, another story down... maybe I'll pick another one up which I've neglected... Either Behind Closed Doors, or A Cocktail of False Endearments. May create a poll on my profile so you lot can vote and decide.

Anyways, thanks sooooo much for all your lovely reviews and support, even to those who don't like leaving reviews ;) It's cool. I will now skip off (well, not literally, broken ankle and all) and get planning for the next chapter of A Cup of Lust. _-Jazz hands-_

Goooooodbyyyyyeeeee! (for now)

* * *

D-Angel

Story started: 2007 or so (I should really mark the dates when I start writing these things, lol)  
Story completed: 15.6.12

18/06/12


End file.
